Fade Away
by Snowcloud
Summary: Six years later, Chihiro returns to the Spirit World. There she find new friends and enemies. She soon figures out a problem that throws her into an adventure. Will she survive? Please R&R!
1. The Spirit World

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter One – The Spirit World

**This is for my best buddy Kara because she likes Spirited Away. (: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does.

"_Will I see you again?" I asked._

"_Yes." He answered softly._

"_Promise?" I breathed. _

"_Promise. Now, don't look back." _

_I felt his warm hand let go of mine as I casted once last glance at him. He gave a hesitant smile. Confident that we'd meet again, I descended down the stone stairs and slipped away from the one place I truly belonged._

_The Spirit World._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chihiro!"

I instantly woke up to my friend's hushed whisper. I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes. She prodded me.

"You were so close! almost caught you sleeping in class again!" She exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Thanks for waking me up, Yuki." I said.

"No problem." She replied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"The end of school." Yuki answered promptly. "Come on! Let's go home before our parents freak out."

I pushed myself up to see my classmates walking out of the room. Yuki and I stood up to follow them.

"You have really got to stop that habit." She joked. "I'm seriously tired of waking you up every day!"

"I know," I muttered.

My friend didn't seem to notice my foul mood.

"Well, see you later!"Yuki smiled as she ran ahead to her street, her long blonde hair whipping into my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the years I had vainly tried to forget the Spirit World, and Haku. It was interfering with my life and it haunted my dreams. I didn't fit in, and was teased constantly. I had done my best to erase the memories.

"_Look at Chihiro, she's so __**weird**__."_

I had only one friend, and even my parents thought I was strange. After multiple therapists and doctors, they gave up on me.

_What a great life I have, _I thought sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned a corner and walked up a grassy hill. Flinging the back door open, I winced at what a horrid color my house was.

Blue.

Eww. Who has a _blue_ house?

"Welcome home, Chihiro." My mom acknowledged me happily.

"Hi Mom," I said lifelessly.

She frowned at my tone, but didn't question it. I trudged up to my room and stared out the window.

"I wonder how everyone's doing," I murmured. "Maybe Lin and Haku finally got along."

I chuckled at the thought and watched the clouds drift by. Something far away caught my eye. A silver speck moved across the landscape.

_Could it be? Haku? _

I shook the thought away. It's impossible; I haven't seen him in _six years_. Why was I still thinking about him? After all, he had broken his promise. There was no sign of him, not even a letter. I desperately wanted to go back again, but the tunnel wasn't there, probably protected by some magical barrier. It was like it just disappeared. I tried hundreds of times, but I never succeeded. I saw the silver thing move again. Suddenly, my confidence shot up. Maybe it was really was him. Maybe I could get through. I at least had to _try_. Packing some water and snacks in a bag, I pretended that I was just taking another stroll.

"I'm taking a walk, Mom!" I yelled towards the kitchen.

My mom appeared in front of me.

"Again?" she sighed. "Chihiro, _for the last time_. It's dangerous_."_

I knew she meant the time I was ten, and kept trying to find the strange world. I gave her a fake smile.

"Nonsense," I said as cheerfully as I could. "I need a little exercise"

Her face lit up, she was so thrilled to see me in a good mood. I felt a little bad, manipulating her like that.

"Okay then, be careful!" She called after me as I walked down the driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran through the woods, careful not to lose my way. I've walked through this place countless times in my dreams. I would _not _get lost. After running for a while, I got tired. I decided to start walking instead.

"Oof!"

I tripped over a stone and cursed under my breath. I turned my head, and that's when I saw it.

I gasped as I looked at the clearing. Instead of bare patches of grass and trees, there was a huge red building. I couldn't believe my luck. Edging closer to the tunnel, I was afraid that this was a hallucination. I reached out and touched one of the bricks. Feeling the solid plastic beneath my fingers, I was satisfied. Leaves whistled in the dark place, and I remembered the adventure that seemed like a lifetime time I was not afraid for what awaited me on the other side. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just as dark as I remembered, maybe even darker. I shivered and walked faster. The tunnel was creepy and I was relieved the get out of there. Even though I knew about the room at the end, I couldn't help but stand there, dumbstruck. It was breathtaking_. _The benches were placed next to each other, side by side. A stained glass window shined down on a bird fountain. High gray arches hung above, and leaves were scattered in the dust. Endless waves of peace and serenity washed through me. I could stand here forever.

Forcing myself to leave the room, I entered the meadow. The breeze rippled through the grass, and tugged against my long brown hair. I smiled. The other time I was too nervous to recognize the beauty of this place. I sprinted across the lush green vegetation, excited. But I stopped at the river. Thoughts raced through my mind. _Did I really want to go over?_ I knew if I did, it would be hard to go back. I thought about my parents, my school, and decided that I would carry on. They treated me so unfairly!

I stepped over a rock, almost tripping in the process. Stumbling over a few more stones, I finally landed on the steps. Everything looked exactly the same, even the little frog-like statue. I raced through the deserted restaurants and ignored the delicious smell. I knew what would happen if I ate the food. Finally, I came to the bath house. A train sounded in the distance as I came towards the bridge. I looked down and saw the tracks.

"Ch-Chihiro?"

I turned around and saw him.

Haku.

The boy I dreamed about for the past six years. His green-black hair was cut a little shorter and he wore the same blue outfit. He was a lot taller now. His emerald eyes stared at me. A mixture of happiness and anger swelled through them.

"Is it really you?" He gawked.

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

Haku's eyes widened and then he hugged me. He pulled out a berry and offered it to me, not wanting me to disappear. I ate it gratefully, savoring the sweet taste.

"I missed you Chihiro." He murmured softly.

He released me, but then realized something.

"No, you can't be here!" Haku gasped. "It's almost dark! You have to leave!"

"I don't want to leave," I muttered, looking down.

"You have to!" He snarled. "You'll have to get a job, again! And I know Yubaba won't give you one…"

"I don't care," I said clearly. "I'd rather be turned into pig then go back. My life was horrible there!"

"But _I _care," He growled.

"If you cared at all, you would let me be!" I snapped back, my own temper flaring.

Haku looked taken aback at my words. Suddenly, a fluffy sorrel cat leaped down from the roof and circled my legs, purring. Fear replaced the anger in Haku. I was surprised. How could this little cat do any harm? I reached down to pet it, but Haku pushed me away.

"Ginger, I know it's you." He said, irritated.

The cat meowed in laughter and slowly shifted forms into a human. Well, _mostly_ human. Her ears were still there, and a long tail streamed out behind her. Her nails were more like claws, and thankfully they were sheathed. She was insanely beautiful, with short hazel hair.

"Ooh, is _this_ the girl?" She mewed.

Haku looked scared, very scared. Not for him, but I think for _me_.

"No." He replied, his voice hard.

Ginger giggled.

"Oh, I know it's her. She's the girl you've been moping over all this time." She said. "Why don't you just leave her and come with me?"

Haku looked uncomfortable. The cat's eyes burned.

"You're going to try to keep her here, aren't you?" Ginger hissed. _"Well I'd better show this to Yubaba." _


	2. Decisions and Reunions

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Two – Decisions and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does.

"NO!" Haku roared.

I've never seen him this angry before, and I admit I was a little scared. Ginger flipped her hair and gave me an icy look. I shivered under her gray eyes.

"Why should I?" She smirked. "After all, she'll only get in the way."

Haku's eyes burned.

"Don't even dare," He growled.

Ginger was not afraid.

"Well, too bad!" She purred as she jumped onto the roof.

I knew she was going to Yubaba. I watched as she changed forms and continued on her way. She was much more graceful then the regular feline. Haku tried to stop her, but he wasn't as agile as the slender cat. Ginger was halfway up now. Wow, she was fast. Haku shifted into a dragon and chased her, but she was already opening the window. The white dragon lashed a claw out, attempting to catch her tail. My hopes plummeted as I saw her slip into Yubaba's office. Minutes later, I heard a screech and a thud.

"WHAT?! CHIHIRO'S BACK? GET HER!"

I flinched as I heard that voice once again. Ginger leapt down and made her way back to the bridge. She became human once more and smiled triumphantly.

"Well that should teach you to stay away from Haku," She mewed. "Oh, and Yubaba wants you."

"You don't think I heard?" I replied sarcastically.

"Learn some manners human!" She hissed back. "Well, you're about to be pork anyways."

She led me through many elevators and rooms. I stared at everything, trying to make the most of my last few minutes. Ginger nudged me, annoyed.

"Move!"

I sighed and followed her to Yubaba's room. She pushed me towards the doors. They opened instantly and I was pulled through. I gasped as I tumbled to the regal carpeting. The three green heads hopped around me.

"Well Chihiro, it looks like you foolishly came back."

Yubaba looked the same, with a slightly bigger wart.

"No, I will not give you a job. You're going to join the pig pen." She spat.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"No! The last time you had a job here you let a monster in!" She growled.

She pointed a finger at me.

"Be prepared to become bacon!"

THUMP! CRASH!

"Sen!"

I recognized the voice of Bo, Yubaba's 10 foot baby.

"Be quiet dear, I'm killing somebody." Yubaba said sweetly.

"No Mommy! Sen's nice! If you make her cry I won't like you anymore!" Bo replied.

I smiled as I recognized those same words six years ago.

"Bu-But," Yubaba tried to explain.

"No!" The baby stomped his foot. "Don't hurt Sen!"

"Okay honey, just go back to bed." She said. "Mommy will play with you later."

"Can Sen play with me now?" He asked

"No, she'll play with you later."

Bo walked back to his room, on unsteady feet. Yubaba addressed me after her child was gone.

"You're lucky that spirit children age slower," She snapped. "Or else Bo will see what a nuisance you are!"

I stiffened, but kept my mouth shut. It wasn't very wise to argue with a powerful witch.

"I won't give you a job," Yubaba added. "But I won't turn you into an animal either. Just leave. And unless you have a friend in the bath house, you'll have to sleep on the streets. It's almost night time already and you can't go back."

The witch cackled.

xxxxxxxx

I stumbled out of her rooms, and saw Haku pacing anxiously in the corridor. He lifted his head and saw me.

"Chihiro! You're alive!" He gasped.

He ran towards me and hugged me tightly, obviously relieved.

"Surprised I'm not a lump of coal eh?" I chuckled.

Haku grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator. He pressed the lever and it lurched down. I recalled my memories with Lin.

"_Stop looking, you dope. Want to lose your nose?"_

I smiled. I was actually here, in the Spirit World!

"So, how'd you come out alive, without a contract?" He asked.

I told him everything that happened, and he ended up laughing.

"I knew that spoiling Bo would come in handy!" He chuckled

Ding! The elevator came to a stop. We walked out, and were almost trampled by another person.

"Right this way, Mr. Radish Spirit!" A familiar voice said.

"Lin!" I said happily.

She turned around. Her long brown hair was pulled in a pony tail, and of course, she was taller too. Lin towered above me. Her brown eyes widened.

"Sen?" She replied, amazed.

"It's really me," I laughed.

She reached out and poked me suspiciously. Haku looked slightly amused.

"Oh my god you're really here!" She exclaimed.

Then her eyes dropped to my right hand, which was still holding Haku's. I blushed shyly and slipped my hand away.

"Oops!" She suddenly said, realizing that she still had a customer with her. "I'm so sorry for the delay. Your bath is ready now."

The huge white spirit rumbled with laughter.

"It is okay young one," He rasped. "I've been here long enough to find it myself."

He walked to another elevator and went up.

"Master Haku! I'm so sorry!"

All three of us turned around to see a girl sprinting towards us.

"I am very sorry for what my sister did." She panted, out of breath.

She then bowed her head, her long, straight blonde hair falling over her face. Her words sunk into my brain, and it was then I realized she had yellow ears and tail. This must be Ginger's sister!

"It is alright, Felicity. Chihiro is still alive and well." Haku replied gently. "It is not your fault for your sister's foolishness."

Felicity finally noticed me. She looked at me with her pale blue eyes, and then bowed.

"I am sorry, Chihiro. Ginger was being very obnoxious."She meowed.

I smiled warmly at her.

"You see, Ginger is extremely jealous of you." Felicity explained. "She really likes Haku and _everyone _knows how he acted after you left."

I looked, at her, confused.

"He was moping and being all sad," Felicity mewled in amusement. "Everyone in the bath house knew how he felt about you. He really lo-"

"Okay Felicity, I think she understands." Haku interrupted. "Lin, take Chihiro to your room and get her cleaned up."

"Okay!" Lin replied, excited to spend some time with her old friend.

"Felicity, you should go find your sister." He added.

She nodded and dashed off.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, but Yubaba wants me." Haku groaned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, pulling his arm. "Why'd you break your promise?"

Haku turned around and saw the hurt in my brown eyes.

"It's becau-"

"HURRY UP HAKU!" Yubaba rambled.

I wondered how anyone could be loud enough to actually get through another floor. Haku winced.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Yubaba will be furious if I don't get there on time." He said.

I sighed and let go. He hurried off. Lin looked at me curiously.

"What promise?" She asked.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"I'll get it out of you later," She joked.

"You can try!" I laughed, punching her arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin got me some clothes, so I could "blend in". That was really all she did. She was excused from work by "Master Haku".

"So Sen," She said. "What's this 'promise'?"

"Well umm…." I replied.

"Come on girl, spit it out!" Lin exclaimed, smacking my head.

"Ouch! Okay, I'll tell you." I laughed.

I sat and thought for a moment.

"So? What is it?" Lin asked again, obviously excited for gossip.

"Give me a moment Lin!" I said, blushing. "Okay, it's not very long or important."

Then, I poured out everything.

Lin blinked.

"Wow, that's really romantic Sen." She said.

"Oh, just be quiet." I replied jokingly.

I punched her.

"What was that for?" She squealed.

"It's for revenge!" I giggled.

Lin picked up her staff and chased me around the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long time, we sat down, exhausted. Lin handed me a red apple, and started eating one herself. I took it happily and crunched on the fruit.

"What was Felicity saying before?" I asked.

Lin swallowed her mouthful.

"Well, ask anyone else, because Haku would kill me if I told you!" She laughed.

"I'll ask Felicity later then," I decided.

"She wouldn't dare now either. Haku probably got to her for even mentioning it." Lin contradicted me.

I stopped eating and pondered the question in my mind. Was it bad?

"Does he hate me?" I asked sadly.

Lin erupted in laughter.

"_Hate you? _You are seriously funny, Sen." She gasped between breaths.

That just made me even more confused. I decided to stop asking though. Lin was extremely happy to not work for the entire night. I, on the other hand, was very sleepy. I wasn't used to this "nocturnal" time zone, where they slept in the morning and woke up at dark. The day passed by quickly, and finally it was time for bed.


	3. Good Times

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 3 – Good Times and Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does.

**Felicity resembles my best friend Kara. Kiki resembles, well, me!**

I yawned and got up. Lin was still snoring behind me. I didn't want to wake the other girls, so I quietly tip-toed to the door. Opening it slowly, I easily got out of the empty bath house. The sky was cinder red, with streaks of purple and black. A few stars shined above me. I guess I woke up a couple hours early. Sitting down near the bridge, I gazed at the beautiful sight. It wasn't long before I heard a noise and turned my head. I saw Haku sitting next to me, his green eyes staring at it too.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He whispered.

I nodded my agreement, continuing to watch the stars twinkle.

We were like that for a while, silent and still. Finally I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you break the promise?" I asked.

Haku looked at me, his gaze softening.

"It's complicated." He replied.

"I want to know" I insisted.

"I didn't really break the promise," he objected. "We _did _meet again."

I glared at him.

"Okay, you win." He laughed, but then he grew serious again. "It's because my contract says I have to stay here for a certain amount of years."

"Why didn't you visit me?" I said.

"I can't go to the human world." Haku replied. "I would disintegrate if I tried."

"But your river's there!" I protested.

"I could before, but now my river's dead." He sighed. "I can't leave the Spirit World."

"Oh," I said, crestfallen.

"Don't worry," He murmured, stroking my face. "At least I'm here with you now."

Haku shifted closer to me, and we were like that until night fell upon us.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lin was out at work. It was a couple of hours since my chat with Haku, and I was really bored. I decided to roam the outdoors.

I pulled the back door open and stepped out. The garden was like I remembered it, with beautiful trees and plants. I gently touched a small flower, feeling its velvet soft petals. I was too intrigued with all the nature that I didn't notice someone coming up behind me.

"Hi! How are you today?" Felicity said cheerfully.

I turned around and saw the were-cat. Her pale blue eyes twinkled happily, and she seemed very sincere.

"Good morning, Felicity." I replied.

"You mean Good night, don't you?" She chuckled

"Oops!" I said, smiling. "I can't get used to this."

Felicity was a very nice person. I wonder how she could even be related to Ginger.

"So," Felicity mewed. "How do you like the Spirit World so far?"

"It's wonderful!" I breathed. "But it's exactly the same as it was six years ago."

"Not _everything_" She giggled. "Your friends are a lot different, especially Haku."

"How did they change then?" I asked.

"Well, Lin actually started to become friends with Haku, which is incredibly amazing." She purred in amusement.

"I guess that's good then." I grinned.

"Haku used to be like ice, emotionless and cold." She said. "But you warmed up his heart when you came."

I stood there, thinking. Haku used to be mean?

"Bo also became a lot nicer and less spoiled." Felicity added.

"I remember when he threatened to break my arm," I mused.

"I was just a mere kit then, but I also noticed a difference in Ginger." She meowed.

Kit? How old is Felicity? I stared at her, and now that she mentioned it, she looked like twelve or thirteen. I didn't care though, I was really glad to have a friend.

"FE-LI-CI-TY!"

I saw a girl running towards us. She had medium crow black hair, with black ears on top. She didn't have a tail though, which perplexed me. She was thin and petite, but she seemed far more agile then the regular spirit.

"Kiki!" Felicity squealed. "Is it your work break?"

The girl came to a graceful stop in front of us. She giggled.

"Oh, you must be Chihiro, right?" She said. "I've heard so much about you! We're gonna be awesome friends!"

I smiled shyly at her.

"This is my best friend, Kiki." Felicity introduced her. "She's half were-cat."

So that's why she didn't have the tail!

"So Kiki, do you work here?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yup, I do! I'm one of Yubaba's best workers." She added proudly.

"I tend the garden, because my skill is nature." Felicity purred.

"On my work breaks I always visit Felicity." Kiki mewed. "You should too!"

"I will!" I promised her.

We chatted for a while, and I was sad when Kiki had to go.

PING! A bell rang over the estate.

"Aw!" She moaned. "Break's over. Nice meeting you Chihiro! Hopefully I'll see you again here tomorrow."

She then shifted into a striped black cat and jumped in a window. I heard a snarling behind me. Felicity changed into a golden tabby and pounced on a mouse who was daring to eat a plant. I smiled as I watched her chase it around. Getting up, I decided to leave my friend to do her job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to go back to the room, and waited there until Lin came.

"Hey Chihiro!" She said, obviously exhausted.

"Why are you so tired?" I wondered.

"I've been beating single female spirits to bloody pulps defending you!" She gasped.

I chuckled at the thought.

"Why?" I said.

"They're jealous of you." She replied. "By now they've all heard about what happened this morning."

"How'd they figure out about that?" I sighed.

Lin shrugged.

"But you should have seen Ginger!" She laughed. "She was fuming."

She sat down beside me.

"Could you pick a better lower ranked guy?" She complained.

"What? I don't even have a boyfriend, Lin." I reminded her.

She suddenly changed the subject, brown eyes flaring with panic.

"So I see you've met Kiki and Felicity." She said.

"They're really nice." I replied; glad to switch to a less confusing topic.

She nodded her agreement.

"I took care of them when they were younger." Lin smiled at the memory. "They were such daft fur balls!"

I suddenly remembered I still had some stuff in my backpack. I reached in to it and pulled out two chocolate chip cookies.

"What's that?" Lin asked.

"It's food." I grinned and handed her one. "Try it."

She gave me the look that said 'if this is a trick I'll kill you.'

"Don't worry, I owe you." I defended myself.

Lin took a small bite, and I saw her eyes widen.

"This is even better then roasted newt!" She exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slept well that morning. When night came, Lin demanded that I show the chefs how to cook the cookies.

"Come on Chi!" She whined for the fifteenth time. "Please?"

"No." I said sternly.

"PLLEASEE?"

"Fine," I sighed, giving up. "I just hope Yubaba won't kill me for this."

"Oh she wouldn't dare!" Lin replied. "I know Bo will love those little circle things!"

"They're called cookies." I informed her.

"Whatever. Now go to the kitchen!" She said happily.

She shoved me out of the door and locked it behind me. I rolled my eyes. I was thinking about how pathetic I would look when I came to the kitchen claiming I knew a secret recipe. The spirits would laugh their heads off!

"How the heck am I going to do it?" I grumbled.

"Do what?"

I was so caught up in thinking that I collided straight into somebody.

"Sorry!" I squeaked as I stumbled to the floor.

A hand reached out to help me up. Heaving myself to my feet, I looked at the person. It was Haku! He smiled in amusement of my clumsiness.

"Hello Chihiro." He said. "What are you doing exactly?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Lin kicked me out the room and tried to force me to teach the chefs how to make cookies!"

"What are those?" He asked curiously.

"It's a human food. I would give you one, but Lin ate my entire case." I replied.

Haku raised one eyebrow.

"Wow. That's really strange. They have to be really good for Lin to like them. " He commented. "Maybe you should teach the spirits."

"They probably won't listen to me. After all, I'm a human," I said sadly.

Haku frowned as he sensed my unhappiness. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"They'll listen to me though," His mused.

I grinned. What a perfect solution! Together we made our way towards the kitchen. I stood in the doorway as Haku told the disbelieving chefs that I was going to teach them something. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Haku stayed behind to help me. I don't really think he knows how to cook very well, though.

"Do you have any flour?" I asked.

"Why, yes we do! River spirits get it from the human world all the time." The head chef said proudly.

I made sure they had all the ingredients and then I cooked. The other chefs followed my instructions and started to make their own batches. Haku had a _lot_ of trouble though. I saw him trying to mix the batter, so I came over to help. He ended up spilling the flour over both of us! Coughing, I told him to just wait outside. He refused. By the end of the hour, we looked like ghosts, but had lots of cookies baking in the oven. The chefs were happy about the new addition to the menu. Lin will be thrilled to know that there would be cookies at supper!

"That was tiring." I said.

"Humans, they have no stamina." Haku teased.

I snorted and glanced at the clock. My eyes widened in surprise. It was already Kiki's break time! I better get down to the garden quick.

"I have to go see Kiki and Felicity now. I promised them I'd be there." I told him.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked, surprised.

"As Yubaba's henchman, I only have to work when she tells me to. Right now, I'm free." He replied.

"Oh, okay then! Kiki would love the extra company."

We ran down the steps, ignoring the other spirits. They were very surprised to see us covered in the powder-like substance.

Panting, I reached the garden. Haku hardly seemed tired at all. Kiki and Felicity were already there, in cat form, rolling a ball of yarn to each other.

"There she is!" Felicity mewed, relieved.

"I told you she would come." Kiki purred, licking a forepaw.

"You did not!" Felicity replied indignantly.

"Did too!" Kiki exclaimed. "It was when you were watering the plants and when you were saying about like how worried you were and then I like told you that I like knew she would like come and then you-"

"Okay Kiki! You can stop now. I get it." Felicity meowed quickly.

I chuckled. I remembered that the two were-cats were only thirteen years old.

"By the way, why are you covered in flour?" Felicity asked.

Haku sneezed.

"You'll why on tonight's menu."He grinned.

"I thought cats couldn't eat chocolate." I mumbled.

He was close enough to hear me.

"But these cats are part human." He whispered back.

"Stop talking!" Kiki mewled. "I want you to meet my family, because they're all on break!"

"Mine too!" Felicity added.

And that's how I met a bunch of were-cats.


	4. I Meet a Bunch of WereCats

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 4 – I Meet a Bunch of Were-Cats and Have Problems

**The cats actually resemble some of my friends. (Except for Ginger) This chapter is for Hailey, my neighbor's cat, who helped me learn about cats behaviors. **

Kiki and Felicity shifted into human forms. The golden tabby's tail twitched excitedly.

"Their family is very hyper." Haku whispered softly in my hair. "Good luck meeting them!"

He prepared to dash off.

"Hey, you're coming too!" I said and grabbed him.

"Don't even try to leave!" Kiki hissed playfully, glaring at him with her dark brown eyes.

"Or you'll pay!" Felicity teased.

He sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll come." He told the two friends.

"Yay, Haku's coming!" Kiki squealed happily.

We walked inside the bathhouse, which was empty for break. They brought us to a medium sized room, and I almost fainted at the sight of so many were-cats.

"Hey, look! Felicity's back!" One of them exclaimed.

They all gathered round us, curious of the new human. Well, except for Ginger. She rolled her eyes and stayed at the back of the room. My friends started introducing their siblings.

"That's Mai," Kiki mewed, pointing to a small black-haired girl.

I could tell why they were related, they looked so alike! Mai had longer hair and different eyes, though.

"And that's Jason," Felicity purred, addressing a very friendly looking person with shaggy brown hair.

"And that's Yoshiro." Kiki added, smiling at a boy with short dark brown hair.

"And last but not least, that's Tristan." Felicity finished, nodding at a boy with light mud colored hair.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you." I said shyly.

Mai and Jason immediately bounded up to me.

"Welcome to our home!" She giggled.

"Don't mind Mai." Jason grinned. "Sometimes she's a little too hyper."

She punched him.

"So," Mai said. "You must be confused. We're not all related. Jason, Felicity, and Tristan are from the same litter. Ginger, their sister, is a little older than them. Kiki, Yoshiro, and I are siblings."

No wonder some of them had only ears, I thought, remembering that Kiki was a half-breed.

"And Mai has the brain of a mouse." Jason added.

"I do not!" She squeaked.

"You do too!" He taunted.

She glared at him for a moment and then she then hit him. I watched with amusement as they tumbled around in a play fight. Suddenly, Mai stopped, realizing I was still there. They turned their attention back to me.

"I'm also sorry for what Ginger did to you." She mewed, ears drooping. "She brings shame to our household."

"Don't worry," I replied. "Nothing bad happened."

"I wish that something would!" A voice growled.

I whipped around to see Ginger, her beautiful stormy eyes glaring at me like chips of flint.

"That's nonsense." Jason snarled at the auburn-haired girl. "Chihiro is a very nice person."

She snorted as Mai dropped to a crouch, unsheathing her sharp claws. I couldn't believe it; they were _defending _me?

"How would you know?"She asked sarcastically. "You've only known her for a few minutes."

"A few minutes are long enough to know she's better than you!" He snapped back.

Ginger's eyes burned with gray fire. She reached out and slashed his face. I stood there in shock as Jason fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Haku hurried over with Felicity and Kiki hard on his heels. Tristan gawked at his sister, horrified at her actions. Jason instinctively buried his head in his hands.

"Ginger!" Mai roared. "How could you do such a thing?"

The wiry girl prepared to leap at her, baring her fangs in a snarl.

"There's been enough fighting today." I said quickly. "Let's just worry about Jason for now."

Mai thought about it for a minute, her anger consumed brain uncooperative. Finally she got control of herself and joined the crowd around her friend.

"Let me through," Kiki mewed.

To my surprise, they did. Haku must have noticed my confusion, because he explained to me a few moments later.

"Kiki is one of the best healers here," He whispered. "She's even better than me."

Kiki crouched next to her friend and gently removed his hands, uncovering his face. My eyes widened. The area around his left eye was swollen and red, with claw marks running down from his forehead to chin. I glanced behind me and saw Ginger playing with her hair; she didn't even care about her brother! My shock turned to anger, but I unhappily ignored it. Fighting with her would just make it worse. Kiki placed a hand over the wound and murmured a few spells. Her hand glowed and shook with effort. After a few moments, she was done.

"I'm sorry," She said, exhausted. "I couldn't heal the entire thing, but I repaired the area around your eye so you can see a little better."

"Thanks Kiki," Jason replied. "I'm glad to have you as a friend."

She smiled fondly. Haku and I turned to leave, it was probably best if they didn't have to worry about visitors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yubaba was thrilled about the cookies (obviously because Bo loved them). She even let me have free dinner for a month!

I went to the dining room and got myself some rice. Haku was with me, and he was staring at an oddly shaped cookie. (That resembled a square.)

"I think you made that one," I said, amused.

"I think so too." He chuckled.

I got my food and sat out on the deck, like I did before, staring at the sea of water. I expected to be alone, since most of the spirits hated me. But I was wrong, because Lin walked in, munching on her "circle thing". Haku soon followed with Kiki guiding Jason. The boy was half blind for now, his swollen eye making it hard for him to see, even with his friend's careful healing.

"Where's Felicity?" I asked.

"She's in cat form, snooping around with Mai, spying on people." Kiki chuckled.

"Why aren't you doing it too?" I said, surprised. The best friends did everything together.

"I have to stay with this dope," She teased, poking Jason.

He smiled and punched her. We all talked for a while, and I was relieved I had such good friends. Being in the spirit world would be pretty lonely without them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating, Haku and I went out of the bathhouse. When he went to inspect something, I climbed up a tree. Plucking an acorn, I decided to have some fun. He came back a few minutes later, wondering where I was. I fingered the hard nut, and then I chucked it at him. It landed accurately in his green-black hair. His eyes shot up to my hiding place, and to my surprise, he smiled. Flying up to the tree, Haku easily pulled me out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's not fair!" I squealed as we landed on the ground.

He laughed. Taking advantage of the action, I slipped out of his loosened grip. Giggling, I ran ahead. Looking behind me, I saw Haku catching up. I smiled and picked up my pace, but it was no good. Being a spirit, my friend ran a _lot _faster than me, and I was barely out of his grasp. I continued to sprint, but then I slipped on puddle made from the recent rain. Cursing my clumsiness, I started to fall backwards. Warm hands caught me and I was suddenly found myself drowning in leaf-green eyes.

"I win," Haku smiled.

And then he lowered his head and softly brushed his lips over mine.

**A/N's: Holy crud. Prepare for major cheesiness. **


	5. Big Problems

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 5 – Huge Problem

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crud. I JUST realized that Bo is spelled B-O-H. Sorry about the misspelling of the previous chapters.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart hammered in my chest and my breath quickened. Did that really just happen? I looked into Haku's eyes, and saw the normally calm green orbs pulsing with excitement. He stared back, reading my face like an open book. We stood there for a few minutes, savoring the moment.

Glancing at the sky, I let out a squeak of alarm. It was already morning! I better get back before Lin freaks out. Haku smiled at my antics and nodded understandingly. I raced back to the bathhouse, feeling lighter than air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reached my room, and quietly opened the door. All nine girls were awake, and in an uproar of my absence. I was _really _lucky that they all had boyfriends, or else they would've killed me.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Lin demanded.

"What happened?" Another girl yelled.

"Come on, tell us!"

I glanced from one person to the other in shock. They were all asking me questions. Lin got up and pushed me out of the room.

"Time for the interrogation," She grinned.

"What!" A girl complained. "We don't get to hear anything?"

"Yeah, we want to know too!"

Lin giggled.

"I'll tell you everything later!" She promised.

They seemed satisfied. My friend closed the door behind her and joined me in the hall.

"Tell me everything!" Lin repeated.

"Nothing happened, really!" I defended myself.

"Lies!" She exclaimed. "I can see it written all over your face!"

I blushed, to Lin's satisfaction.

"I know something happened." She said. "Now spill!"

"Um...I threw an acorn at him?" I replied.

Lin glared at me, wanting more information. I sighed, knowing that I had to tell her the truth.

"Okay, we were playing a game and then he kissed me," I said as simply as possible.

Lin's eyes widened.

"I knew it! You two loved each other from the beginning!" She said happily.

"Lin, you did not. Kamaji was the one who said so." I reminded her.

_-Flashback- _

"_There's blood everywhere! What happened here?" _

_Chihiro crouched beside Haku. _

"_I'm leaving now. Just hang in there." _

"_Will somebody please tell me what happened?" _

"_It's something you wouldn't understand, it's called love." _

She laughed.

"Whatever," She said. "This is so awesome! But I bet he's going to be sad when you leave."

"Leave? Lin, I have no intentions of leaving," I replied, surprised.

"He didn't tell you?" She said seriously. "I thought you were only visiting."

"Tell me what?" I asked, fear edging my voice.

"You can only stay here for a year." She answered. "You'll slowly _fade away_ if you try to stay longer. Humans can't adapt to the magic here. There's a reason why there is a barrier, although I have no idea why you got through. You're special."

My face paled.

"Come on, let's go back now." Lin said gently. "I bet the other girls are dying for the news!"

I stumbled back to the room, and my roommates didn't notice my mood. They were anticipating the new gossip. Lin was busy chatting with them as I lay on my sheets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh. 1:00. I still can't sleep. Everyone else started snoring an hour ago. I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Lin. The words raced through my mind again.

_Fade away. _

_Fade away…_

Tears came to my eyes. I finally found where I belonged, and I can't stay here. I didn't want to think about the goodbyes. I couldn't leave Boh, Kamaiji, Lin, the were-cats, my roommates, and most of all; Haku. It would kill me. Was there a way to stay? I'd do anything! But who should I ask? Not Yubaba, she hates my guts. Zeniba was too far away. Someone in the bathhouse…. but who?

Remembering Kamaiji's wisdom, I decided to ask him in the night. Right now, I should get some sleep. Closing my eyes, I drifted into another dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sen, wake up!"

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"Now, Yubaba wants you!"

My eyes instantly snapped open to see Lin panicking.

"Come on! Boh's wants to play, but Yubaba's too busy too!" She said urgently.

I tossed the sheets aside and changed my clothes. I followed Lin to Yubaba's room and knocked on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the room to see a mouse and Yubaba. I guess Boh liked his form that Zeniba gave him enough to play in it.

"Hello Chihiro. I'm glad you're here." Yubaba said. "Now I have to take care of some business. Keep my precious baby company."

The witch shuffled out of the room.

"Chu!" The mouse said.

I laughed and picked him up. We played hide-and-go-seek for a long time, but it was pretty hard for me to find the gray creature. He was so tiny!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Yubaba came back, I went to visit Kamaiji. I impatiently ran down the wooden stairs, wincing at the creaking noise. I remembered smashing into the wall years ago, and smiled to myself. I opened the large metal door and entered the boiling room. The soot balls stared at me.

"Get back to work!" Kamaiji yelled, taking a sip from his pot.

His workers continued to look at me.

"I said, GET BACK TO-" He began, but then stopped when he saw me.

"Hello Sen! It's been a while since I've had a visitor." He smiled cheerfully. "My, you've grown quite a bit."

I laughed.

"You haven't seemed to get any older, Kamaiji." I mused.

"It's the ancient herbal drink that keeps me healthy," He replied. "So, what do you need from me?"

"It's about the spirit world," I explained.

"You want to stay?" He rasped, scratching his head with one of his hands.

I nodded seriously.

"I feel like I'm meant to be here, like this is my place." I said.

"And you don't want to leave your dragon." He replied.

I blushed. Was he a mind reader?

"I think there's a way," He said quietly and began looking through his books.

I watched as he flipped pages and muttered to himself. After what seemed like a lifetime, he found the right thing.

"Aha! Here it is!"

I came to the large book as Kamaiji started reading.

_The one must go on a long and difficult quest to prove that he/she wants to stay. The human must speak a spell that allows the quest to work. Once the spell is spoken, he/she has only half a year, instead of a year, to stay in the Spirit World and complete the quest. He/she will fade away if it is not completed. If it is completed and the human is proven worthy, he/she will become a spirit. _

Kamaiji stopped.

"Do you really want to risk it?" He asked.

I gulped.

"Yes, I will." I replied, determined.


	6. The Quest

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Six – The Quest

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My chapter names suck. ;o I'm so creative right? –Looks at Chapter title- **

**Oh, and Nightshimmer, no, I'm not going to make Chihiro steal Firestar from Warriors and put him in StarClan for a while and make him cheat on Sandstorm. (LOLOLOLOLOOLOLOL?!) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to cast the spell now," Kamaiji said. "Are you sure you want to proceed? There's no going back."

I nodded solemnly. He glanced at me for a few moments, and then started muttering the ancient words. They sounded so strange, so foreign in my ears. I stood still, scared of what was to happen next. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. Surely it wouldn't that bad? Kamaiji suddenly stopped chanting and a contract appeared out of thin air.

"Sign it," He instructed.

_I, Chihiro Ogino, agree to this quest and accept the consequences and responsibilities. _

_X __Chihiro Ogino_

I wrote the letters down in a shaky hand. I finished the last word, and a blue light exploded from the paper. It illuminated the room, blinding me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass over.

"Open your eyes, Chihiro." A smooth and silky voice said.

I obeyed, and found the light gone. In its place was a tall, beautiful woman with long silver hair that reached the ground. She was dressed in the most beautiful clothing, her kimono patterned with eccentric designs. Kamaiji quickly bowed, not wanting to offend her. I did the same. Her pale gray eyes bore into me.

"It has been a while since a human has requested this," She said. "Why do you want this?"

I paled. I couldn't find the words to say anything.

"I have to approve your reason." She explained.

My mouth seemed frozen. The woman smiled kindly.

"Perhaps I should reach into your mind instead," She said gently.

I gasped as I felt her warm presence in my head, venturing it. She sprung my memories up, searching for an answer to her question.

"_Will we meet again?" _

"_I'm sure we will." _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." _

_X_

"_Get out of here, now!" _

_X_

"_Play with me or I'll break your arm." _

_X_

"_Haku wouldn't steal anything! He's a good person!" _

_X_

"_I want to go to Swamp Bottom and apologize." _

_X_

"_Call me Granny." _

_X_

"_Only the power of true love can break the spell."_

_X_

"_It's something you wouldn't recognize, it's called love." _

"Love…"The strange woman murmured. "I've never really understood it. I envy you, Chihiro."

I bowed my head, not knowing what to do next.

"Your love, it seems so pure, so innocent. That feeling, it was amazing." She whispered. "And for that reason, I shall let you proceed."

"Chihiro, bend on one knee!" Kamaiji instructed softly, so that the mystical spirit would not hear.

I did as I was told.

"Chihiro Ogino, I hereby grant you your quest." She announced clearly.

She placed one hand on my head. I stood frigid like ice as I felt the magic running through me. I also felt pain though, unbelievable pain, as my sacrifice. I wanted to yelp in protest, but I refused not to; it would be disrespectful. I bit my lip, wanting it to end. Finally it slowly ebbed away, my veins screaming with relief.

"Thank you, Miss -" I started, realizing I didn't know her name.

"Miss Goddess Irene." She smiled in amusement.

"Um...Goddess...what's do I do?" I asked.

She chuckled.

"I almost forgot to give you your objective!" She exclaimed, and pulled out a thin, wispy paper.

I looked at it curiously, and she began reading.

_Two people may embark on the journey to help and guide him/her. The human must go to the desert of a thousand waters, and pick the red jewel. Monsters will be guarding it and attack the person along the way. The precious treasure must not be harmed in any way, because it is used to make the human a spirit. Then, the red jewel must be purified in the burning lake of the holy sanctuary. Afterwards, they must track down the Goddess of Destruction to destroy the human inside him/her. The ghost-like form must then place the jewel over her heart, and she will become a spirit. _

I blinked. What? That was confusing. I was still in the state of shock when the Goddess handed me the paper.

"We know you can't memorize it, and this is your only copy. Don't lose it!" She winked.

FLASH! The woman disappeared. I stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"Sen, you better go find your friends and pick the two people," Kamaiji rasped.

I nodded and ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to the were-cats room, I realized that Haku and Lin were already there.

"Where were you?" Lin demanded. "We searched everywhere!"

"In the boiler room," I said sheepishly.

"Why?"Haku asked.

I bit my lip, and told them about the quest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I winced, expecting Haku to be angry. Instead he looked thoughtful and calm, like he knew I would do this. The were-cats looked interested. Lin, however, was fuming.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" She exploded.

I knew she was only doing this because she cared about me.

"Lin," I swallowed. "I'm only doing this because I love him."

"BUT STILL!" She shrieked. "YOU COULD BE KILLED, OR HURT!"

"I'm sorry, but it's already done. There's no going back." I replied.

"I'm going with you," Haku suddenly said.

That set the room off in a flurry of excitement.

"I'll go!"

"I'll go!"

"No, I'm better!"

"Please let me go!"

One voice stood out among the rest.

"Chihiro, you will need my advanced healing skills." Kiki mewed. "I couldn't heal the Jason last time because I didn't have the herbs, but now I do. Let me come."  
I looked at Haku for some support. He nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

"Haku and Kiki will come," I decided.

Everyone else didn't seem disappointed. They knew I would pick the two for their skills. Haku would die for me, I know that. Kiki wouldn't let that happen though, I've heard word about her. With the right herbs, (and a lot of them), she can bring someone back from the brink of death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My friends were helping us pack.

"Here, Kiki. You can have my extra pair of shoes; you never know when you might need them!" Yoshiro grinned.

"Here are the herbs you wanted!" Tristan added, and stuffed them in her bag.

"Let's hope you don't die there," Felicity teased, pulling out a lucky charm. "I'll always need my best friend!"

Mai and Lin helped me and Haku pack.

"Let's see," Lin said. "Do you have clothes?"

"Check!" I replied, looking at my nicely folded pile.

"Food?" She asked.

I showed her my loaves of bread as proof.

"What about water?" She asked, looking at an empty bottle.

"Check!" I giggled, and shoved Haku.

Knowing Haku was a water spirit, (and a very powerful one), he could summon clean water from the ground wherever we went.

After an hour, we were all packed up. Haku decided to do a bit of research before we left.

"Desert of a thousand waters…what could that be?" He asked.

I shrugged as Haku continued to look through the books.

"There!" He smiled proudly. "The Osaki Desert is where we need to go. It once used to be a very, very large sea. It dried out though, so it must be it!"

He wrote down the instructions to the place in his elegant handwriting.

"Now we have to find out about the burning lake of holy sanctuary." He murmured.

Haku shifted through the books. No such luck. There was zero information about that lake. After a few hours, he sighed and gave up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just the break of afternoon, 2:00, when Kiki decided to leave.

"We should go in the day," She explained. "Fewer monsters are out, and it would be easier for your human eyes to see,"

I yawned. Haku looked tired. Kiki pushed a few herbs to us.

"What are these?" I asked groggily.

"They are strength and awakening herbs," She mewed. "You basically don't have to sleep for 12 more hours and you will feel better."

I reached for a leaf and chewed it. It tasted like….well…nothing. I instantly felt refreshed, and the tiredness was sucked out of me. The circles underneath Haku's eyes disappeared.

"Let's go!" He said.

"WAIT!"

We turned around to see Lin, Felicity, Kiki, Jason and Ginger running towards us. Ginger? Why was she here? I found out soon enough. The brown-haired girl threw herself at Haku, and hugged him. Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Ginger, stop, it's not going to work. I'm going on this quest because I love someone else," Haku said dryly.

She pulled back and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"How come you've never liked me?" She asked thickly.

I felt a pang of pity for her, even after all she had done.

"I was always waiting for someone else," Haku replied.

Ginger hissed and ran back to the bathhouse.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Felicity cried. "All of you!"

"Dragon boy, you better bring Chihiro back safe and sound." Lin growled.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Bye Kiki. It's not going to be the same without you." Jason meowed. "I'll have no one to tease!"

My friend laughed and hugged him. I swallowed, a lump in my throat. I realized that this could be the last time I would see my friends.

"Let's go," Kiki said.

And that's how the quest began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. It Begins

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Three – It Begins

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yippee! Another update! Sorry for not letting you go on the quest, Kara (Felicity). I promise to keep you in somehow and not kill you off. Best friends forever =) NOW, on to the story!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stumbled down the path of the bathhouse, dazed. Glancing behind my shoulder, I saw Jason, Felicity, and Lin waving to us. I waved back and continued walking.

We soon entered the forest, and I shivered at the darkness. The looming trees created shadows that seemed to move. Haku smiled reassuringly. We went deeper into the tangled undergrowth, and I felt someone watching me. Was it my imagination? I glanced nervously behind me as Kiki's ears pricked. Suddenly, a large roar filled the area. It happened so fast that I barely knew what was going on. A large green creature flung itself in my direction and bit my arm. I screamed in pain and Haku's eyes widened. He pushed me away before it could attack again. I hit the hard ground with a loud thud.

Looking up, I saw Haku standing calmly in front of a gigantic emerald snake. The reptile hissed, angry that it lost its meal. I flinched as it snapped at my friend. He easily sidestepped it. The monster tried multiple times, always tasting air. Haku danced around the attacks. He pulled a crystal sword out and stabbed the snake's throat. The beasts breathe rasped and its eyes started to glaze over. Bright purple blood gushed out of the wound as it died. It was then I realized the pain in my arm. It was burning! I gasped and yelped.

"Kiki, please do something!" Haku begged.

Kiki was already on her way over.

"Poisonous bite," She murmured to herself.

She placed one hand over my arm and said a few spells. A piercing cringe ran through me as I felt a power extract something from my body. Kiki reached in her backpack and took out a small vile. She touched it, and instantly it was filled with a silver-green liquid.

"This was the poison inside you," She explained.

The pain started to fade away, until only a small amount remained. Kiki insisted on healing everything though, and pulled out a large green leaf. She pressed it against the holes the snake had left and spoke a strange word. I watched as the herb exploded into blue dust. My skin eagerly absorbed the substance, and the magic left my bite looking weeks old. All that was left was a scar now. Kiki could do wonders!

"Thanks! I feel so much better now," I sighed in relief.

My friend grinned.

"No problem!" She replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiki was left tired from the healing, so Haku carried us on his back. I knew that going a long distance in dragon form would drain his energy, so we couldn't use it much.

I held on to the long horns, excited. The wind blew in my face and messed up my hair. I didn't care. I was enjoying this. It also gave me time to think. I wonder how my parents were doing. Did they miss me?

_I'm sorry, Mom. _I thought sadly. _I wasn't happy there. I hope you understand. _

_I'm sure she will. _

Wait, wait!? That was Haku's voice! He chuckled at my reaction.

_I can speak using telepathy in dragon form. _

_That doesn't give you an excuse to read my mind! _I thought back at him.

_Then close up your thoughts. _He instructed.

_How the heck am I supposed to do that? _I asked.

_Think about sealing it. _He replied.

I focused on the mental barrier, scrunching my eyebrows up in the process. To my satisfaction, the words stopped. I decided to let Haku in when I wanted to speak to him.

_Yay! It works! _I thought happily.

_I'm still here. _

_I'm letting you in, you dope. _

He snorted.

"Will you two please stop talking in private?" Kiki whined. "I promised some gossip for Felicity!"

I laughed as Haku pushed the conversation into her mind too. Whatever I said, Kiki would hear the exact thing from him.

_Wow! _She exclaimed. _This is cool! _

_Just don't get too excited that you'll lose you'll lose your balance._ I teased.

_I won't do that! I'm too awesome to! _She mewed.

_I'm awesomer! _ Haku thought.

_I'm awesomest! _Kiki objected.

_So that means I'm awesomer than the awesomest! _Haku replied smugly.

_No! How can you me more awesome than me? I'm the awesomest, which means no one is more awesome than me! _She answered.

_But I already said I was more awesome, so I'm still awesomer than you! _

_Fine, I'm not awesome. _Kiki pouted. _I'm super-duper-amazing-incredible-magical-great-powerful-beautiful-awesomeness! _

_But I'm still more awesome! _He thought stubbornly.

I smiled at their childish argument and decided to leave them to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, the white dragon dropped to the ground and changed to his human form. This was a good camping place, in a small island. No one could get us here.

"Nice spot, right?" Haku said cheerfully.

"Wonderful." I replied.

Kiki threw him a small box.

"What's this for?" He asked curiously.

"They're herbs. Eat them now or you'll be sore in the morning after flying long distances." She answered.

Haku took a leaf out and started chewing it. His face turned green as he prepared to spit it out.

"Swallow it." Kiki ordered.

I saw it go down his throat, and watched him gasp for air.

"That was gross." He complained.

"Deal with it." She purred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found some wood and grabbed a match. Haku managed to catch a few rabbits to go along with the bread we had. I struck the stick-like thing. Nothing happened. I tried again, and got some sparks. On my fifth try, I finally got it.

"I'm glad that's over." I smiled.

"You're hopeless, Chihiro." Kiki said.

I laughed.

"I guess you're right," I replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating, I laid down the mats. Kiki flopped on one and instantly started snoring. Haku was silent, so I guess he was asleep too. I lay awake though, and remembered the question I was thinking of before Haku interrupted earlier.

_Mom…Dad…do you miss me? Do you think of me? _

I imagined my parents, crying on the sofa. I couldn't bear it, even after all the pain they'd put me through. The therapists and doctors all claimed I was crazy, and they believed them over me. I remembered how angry I was, but now I realize how much I miss my parents. If I ever saw them again, I would decide to forgive them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate those nights where you can't sleep, and tonight was one of them. I looked at Kiki, who was growling. She twitched from human to cat, and back again. I wonder what she was dreaming about, and chuckled as I imagined her fantasies. I envied the small girl. She seemed so happy and careless, without a worry in the world. I pulled back the covers and got out. Walking to the shoreline, I traced figures in the sand. I realized that someone was already there, and I made out the shape of Haku in the moonlight, sitting against a tree. He must have gotten up so quietly that I didn't notice. I went to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered.

"Me either." I agreed.

"I'm too used to being awake at this time." He said.

"This is the normal for the human world." I replied.

"So why aren't you asleep?" He murmured.

"Don't know." I said.

"Something's bothering you." He ventured.

I bit my lip.

"You can tell me, Chihiro." Haku whispered.

"I miss my parents." I choked out.

His green eyes were sympathetic, and he was silent as I poured out my emotions. I suddenly felt his arms around me, and I sobbed into his chest. Haku stroked my hair gently.

"Sleep, Chihiro." He said quietly.

A few more shudders rippled through me, and then blackness crashed over my mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. The Journey Continues

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 8 – The Journey Continues

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me: Lalalalalalalalalala~~~.Another Chapter! 3 _

_Chihiro: What's wrong with her? _

_Haku: I dunno. _

_Kiki: -pokes- She's weird. _

_Chihiro: You got that right. _

_Me: HEY! Stop being mean. D: Or else you're going to get killed off! _

_Haku: Oh gosh, not this again. _

_Chihiro: Just freaking hurry up with the disclaimer so we can get on with the story. _

_Me: You guys are so rude. _

**I do not own Spirited own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to the sun's bright rays and realized Haku was still holding me. He was sleeping, leaning on the smooth bark of an oak. I gently pried his hands away and got up.

"So you're finally awake?" Kiki said.

I saw my friend in cat form, the black tabby curled up in the grass.

"I freaked out when I woke up without anyone there." She mewed.

I blushed.

"Sorry about that." I replied.

"Oh, don't worry." Her eyes sparkled. "You two needed some time alone."

"Stop embarrassing me Kiki," I complained.

"It's fun too though!" She protested.

I laughed.

"Is he awake yet?" She asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"We're losing time." Kiki meowed.

"We still have half a year." I reminded her.

"Those six months will pass by fast." Her voice was edged with new wisdom.

I looked at her, confused.

"How would you know?" I said.

She blinked multiple times.

"What was I talking about?" She wondered.

"Oh, never mind," I replied, exasperated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should we wake him?" Kiki whispered.

We were sitting in the shade of the tree, next to Haku.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I murmured back.

"Well, I'm doing it!" My friend giggled. She reached out and poked him. Nothing happened. She frowned and poked him again. There was still no response.

"HAKU, WAKE UP!" She screeched.

Silence.

_Gosh, he's a heavy sleeper._

Kiki unsheathed a claw and ran it down his arm, leaving a thin trail of scarlet blood. Haku's eyes popped open.

"KIKKIII!" He roared.

She giggled. His emerald eyes glared at her.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"You wouldn't stop hibernating." She purred. "Have you forgotten Chihiro's quest already?"

He sighed.

"Could you have done it in a less painful way?" He asked.

"I'm surprised a great dragon could feel such a scratch." Kiki replied.

Haku rolled his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm beginning to think that bringing these two along was a bad idea. Kiki and Haku _do not_ mix. They've been arguing like children ever since this thing began.

We packed our stuff up and got on Haku's back, so that he would bring us off the island. We had to walk from there. Tiring out our best (and only) fighter probably isn't that smart.

The white dragon pushed off the ground, spraying dirt everywhere. We lifted into the air, and I felt the thrill of excitement. I could feel Haku reading my mind and I was about to seal it off. But then I had another idea, and decided to try it. I reached into his thoughts, and nearly gasped in shock.

Swirls of emotion writhed through him. He felt happy, and afraid. I could feel the love pulsing beneath everything, and the feeling was so strong that it almost knocked me out. I realized it was all for me. He was scared of this quest, that he would lose what was precious to him. I pried further, and found his memoires. Curious, I shifted through them, and found myself looking through Haku's eyes.

"_Where's Chihiro?" Lin asked. _

"_Gone." I said lifelessly. _

"_I'm sorry." She replied. _

"_I don't need your pity." I snapped back. _

_X_

"_Master Haku!" _

"_Stop annoying me, you useless frog!" _

_X_

"_I'm worried about you." Lin said. _

"_Yubaba's thrilled at my work though." I replied._

"_It's because your lack of emotions make it easier for her to control you!" She answered. _

"_I'm fine!" I growled. _

_X_

Haku started to notice someone in his mind. I cautiously slipped out. Felicity wasn't exaggerating when she said Haku was cold and emotionless. The person I saw in his memories was so different than the dragon I had came to love. It's no wonder people wanted me around, but it's also no surprise that they don't. I'm a stinking human, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw the mainland coming up over the ocean, and Haku breezed down. He landed smoothly in a large, grassy clearing and changed to his human form.

"How much longer till we're there?" I asked.

"150,000 more miles till the Osaki Desert." He replied.

I choked at the information.

"150,000?" I repeated.

He nodded.

"Chihiro, that's not very long."He mused.

No wonder we had half a year. And after that, we still have to find where the Sanctuary Lake and Goddess of Destruction is.

"Oh come on, cheer up Chihiro!" Kiki mewed. "We can get about 5000 miles every other day with Haku's flying and our walking days would be like, about 80."

"That's still so much!" I whined.

"No! That'll take about…about…."

The were-cat scratched her math in the dirt.

"1.96850394 months." She mewed promptly.

"Well we better get started, or else we won't match your criteria of 80 miles." Haku said.

Kiki nodded in agreement, and we set off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a great place, unlike the previous forest. The soft grass sprang up against my legs and wild flowers grew around the place. It seemed very peaceful and easy-going. Kiki chattered along the way, and that made the day go by quicker.

"So, what was the human world like?" She asked.

"It's not as beautiful as the spirit world." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiki said, curious.

"A lot of the trees are cut down and there are toxins in the air." I explained. "It's noisy and there's a lot of trash. Nature is being destroyed there, and you probably know about Haku's river."

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed. "Poor forest spirits, I can't imagine being cut down!"

"I know. But humans don't think that spirits exist." I said.

"Are there any good things about it?" She wondered.

"Yeah, there are. There's a bunch of technology. There are things called "computers", which allow you to access people millions of kilometers away."

Her brown eyes widened as she imagined what it was like.

"Most spirits hate me because of what my kind did." I said.

"I don't hate you though!" Haku said.

"Of course you don't, you dope." Kiki laughed. "You _love_ her."

We both ignored the comment.

"So, tell me about the spirit world." I said.

"What do you want to know?" Haku replied.

"Let's see, hmm…how do spirits age?" I asked.

"Well, we grow normally, like you do." He answered simply.

Kiki laughed, and then started another subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked for a long time, and I was getting tired. Weariness dulled my senses, and I stepped onto a pile of mushy feeling grass.

CRASH!

I yelped in surprise as I tumbled into a hole. I looked up and realized that this was a trap. It looked very last-minute. I realized with a pang of fear that someone knew we were coming here. Someone wanted me. But who was it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry if my math was wrong. **


	9. Second Life?

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 9 – Second Life?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review please (: If you review I'll update faster! 3 **

_Me: Yay! Yippeez0rz! I has another chapters cuz I is supa pro! _

_Chihiro: God, learn some grammar. _

_Haku: I can't believe our story is getting written by this idiot. -.-_

_Kiki: Are all humans like that? _

_Chihiro: Nah, only the REALLY weird ones. _

_Me: T-T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chihiro, are you okay?" Haku gasped.

I rubbed my arm where I bruised it.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Hold on, I'll go down there and bring you back up." He said.

He ran towards to trap, but was stopped by an invisible wall. He tried again. No success. Haku took out a sword, desperate to save me.

"Stop Haku, it's no use!" Kiki suddenly murmured.

"Why?" He growled back.

"There's a magic barrier. Nothing magic can go through." She mewed.

Now that she mentioned it, I saw a faint blue glow around the edges of the hole.

"I have to help her somehow!" Haku persisted.

"No, Kiki's right." I said quickly. "Just stay up there."

He looked down at the hole, and I saw his perfect face creased in worry.

"Please," I begged. "Don't try."

I could see he was torn with two things; one was respecting my decisions, and the other was his loyalty for me. Before I would have been surprised at the strength of his emotions, but after seeing through his mind it was all clear.

"Try climbing out." Kiki suggested.

"I don't have claws like you," I reminded her.

I saw a thin vine to the right of me.

"It won't support your weight," Haku said, noticing my gaze.

"I have an idea," Kiki mewed. "Catch."

She tossed me a small bottle with a thick black liquid in it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a potion. I had a feeling we were going to need this." She replied.

"Kiki, I'm not so sure that that's a good idea." Haku interrupted.

My friend turned to him. Her eyes fazed from brown to silver as she stared at him. _How is that possible?_ The usually perky were-cat seemed much older, and her voice was confident with knowledge.

"Haku, I know what I'm doing." She said seriously.

Haku's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was just as confused as me. And with no further objections, Kiki carried on with her plan.

"Drink it." She instructed.

I gulped down the strange mixture, and shivered as it slid down my throat. Kiki looked like she was concentrating very hard. I yelped in surprise. Ears grew at the top of my head and a bushy tail sprang up behind me. I scraped the ground with my claws.

"I've transformed you into a cat for a little bit. Climb out. You aren't too heavy now." Kiki explained.

I felt much more graceful than regular as I uneasily hooked a finger on the leafy green plant. It still sagged, though. I started climbing slowly, but then I realized it was unraveling. My eyes widened in panic.

"Chihiro, go faster! It'll drop if you don't!" Haku yelled.

I sprang up, clawing frantically.

_Almost there! _

The vine started slipping.

_Only a few more feet!_

The plant fell. I shut my eyes and leapt into the air, hoping that I'd make it. I knew that the chances were slim, and expected myself to fall into oblivion. I gasped as I felt myself land on the top. I made it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I limped over to the barrier and crossed it. Haku immediately scooped me up. I looked into his tear-stained eyes.

"I thought I would lose you forever," He murmured, stroking my ears.

I purred in response.

"Set Chihiro down, I need to change her back." Kiki said.

Haku gently put me back on the dirt. My friend removed the spell, and I felt my agility and balance weaken. I blinked at her.

"Thanks Kiki." I said.

Her silver eyes changed back to their normal brown.

"What just happened?" She titled her head in confusion.

I stared at her in shock. There was something about Kiki that was strange. That odd wisdom and those silver eyes. _What did they mean?_

"I just fell in a trap." I said.

"I don't remember that," Kiki replied, and thought again. "I kind of remember a little bit."

"Never mind, let's just keep going." Haku said huskily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes of walking, Kiki was her own curious self again.

"Can we get some more water?" She asked.

Haku sighed.

"You just had some a few hours ago." He replied.

"Please?" She whined.

"Fine," He said.

He raised his hands and the dirt shook. It parted to a small circle, with fresh clean water in it. I scooped some in my plastic bottle, to save for the trip. Kiki did the same.

Haku lowered his hands and the water disappeared. All that was left was a hole in the ground. We continued to walk the grassland. It was very flat and beautiful. I enjoyed it.

"Are there cats in the human world?" Kiki asked.

"There are, but they can't turn into humans." I replied. "They can't talk either."

"That's terrible!" Kiki blurted out. "Being trapped in that one body must be so bad. And no talking either!"

"You wouldn't be able to survive without it," Haku teased.

Kiki giggled.

"I'm not too talkative, you're just not social." She mewed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku called a halt next to a river a few hours later.

"This is a good place to stop," He declared.

"Yes, let's stop!" Kiki agreed. "My feet are about to drop off."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being melodramatic," I said.

She ignored me as Haku disappeared to catch some fish. Suddenly, her eyes dropped.

"I really hope we make it back. I promised Jason and Felicity that I would." She said sadly.

"I'm sure we will," I soothed her.

Despite all the troubles and worries, I felt content. When I came to the spirit world, I started to live again. I had friends who would die for me. I had a home. I had a purpose. I will never let them be taken away from me. I _will _return. Nothing will stop me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_They got away?" She hissed in fury._

"_I'm-I'm sorr-sorry master." He trembled underneath her frosty gaze. _

"_I thought I told you to put a barrier on the trap!" She roared. _

"_I-I did!" He protested. _

"_You didn't do well enough. Now look what you've did! They're gone! We have no idea where they are!" She growled. _

_He bowed his head. _

"_Do you know how close I am to killing you?" She snarled. _

_He paled. _

"_They had someone with them." He told her. _

"_I know that, insolent fool!" She spat. "She's the one who destroyed me!" _

"_I'm sorry about what G-"_

"_I told you never to say her name again!" Her face hardened. _

"_I'm sorry, master." _

"_Now, let me make this clear. Next time you will succeed. __**I shall get my revenge**__." _


	10. Traveling

Fade Away – Snowcloud

Chapter 10 – Traveling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If anyone wants to know what Kiki looks like, I drew her! Art is not my best skill. NO flaming. And I accidently added a tail. It's uhh…fake? Look for the link on my profile.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*****NOTICE*** - If you want to be in this fanfic, review on why you like it. Then fill out this form for your character. Anonymous reviews WILL be accepted! **_**Ends when the 14**__**th**__** Chapter is out. **_

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Good or Bad? **

**Am I allowed to kill you off? Do you WANT to be killed off? **

**Description: (Hair color, eye color, height/weight, etc.) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chihiro, I need your help!" Haku called.

"You're a river god; can't you catch fish by yourself?" I teased.

"Just come," He replied.

I sighed.

"Sorry Kiki, you know what he's like." I apologized.

"No problem!" She said.

I got up and walked to the creek.

"This isn't about fish, isn't it?" I guessed.

Haku nodded.

"It's about Kiki. I'm worried about her." He said.

"I thought you hated her guts." I replied.

He glared at me.

"Chihiro, this is important." He said seriously. "Her eyes, there were _silver._ And where did all that knowledge come from? There's no way she could have obtained a rare potion, she must have made it!"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"So what do you think it means?" I asked.

Haku paused in thought.

"I think Kiki might have had a previous life." He answered.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"But that's…impossible!" I replied.

"It's the only explanation," He insisted. "She's only _thirteen. _Most of the advanced mages don't even know how to make a cat potion."

"How would have the spirit gotten inside of her? Can it kill? What will happen to our friend?" I cried.

"Shh...Not so loud Chihiro. Kiki will hear us." He said, casting a glance at the were-cat. "And the more powerful ones can overtake a body. We're lucky that the one inside Kiki isn't evil."

"How do you know that it is good?" My voice shook.

"Did you see the way she helped us?" He comforted me.

My doubts disappeared. Looking back at the journey, "Kiki" did help us.

"Chihiro, are you done yet?"

I looked at Haku in alarm. How would we fake fishing, when we didn't have any fish? He smiled and raised a hand. A few of the marine creatures sputtered out the water.

"There." He said simply.

I snatched one up and brought it back to our camping spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yay, we're eating fish!" Kiki squealed as we returned.

Kiki was a were-cat, which probably explained her love for the prey.

I laughed at her.

"Raw or cooked?" I teased.

Kiki snorted.

"Cooked, of course!" She answered happily.

I talked with her while Haku cleaned the fish. Kiki brought some spices with her, in case we'd have to make any game less bland. I insisted on seasoning it, because I knew of Haku's horrible experiences with cooking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We munched happily on the meat. A few minutes before, Kiki felt like she did nothing to help, so we let her roast the fish. I had to admit that she was good, a lot better than Haku. She didn't burn it. If he did it, than it would be black everywhere.

"I'm pretty good, right?" She said happily.

"Yup, you're better than _him_." I replied, jabbing a finger at Haku.

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

"It's true," I giggled.

"It's not my fault that I'm a horrible cooker," He grumbled.

"So I'll teach you while we're traveling!" Kiki suddenly mewed.

His emerald eyes widened in shock.

"No! Don't take me! I'm too young to die, take Chihiro!" He teased.

"You're older than me by two years," I reminded him.

Haku groaned.

"Um…is it optional?" He asked.

"Nope!" Kiki replied cheerfully.

"Chihiro, help me sort out your crazy friend," He said.

I grinned.

"No way, I'm going to be teaching you too!" I replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Haku's POV] **

Oh great. This is just perfect. I get to get mentored by a crazy were-cat that has a mystical spirit inside of her. And don't forget the obnoxious human. This is going to be terrible. I can already imagine them yelling at me. At least Chihiro has a little bit more patience. Cooking is _not _my best skill.

"How about you teach me something else?" I suggested.

"No way, don't try to get out on this one, dragon." Kiki growled. "After all, Chihiro's my friend. And I'm not going to let her date some freak who can't cook."

I felt a blush creep up on my cheek. _Why did Kiki always enjoy embarrassing people?_

"I can cook!" I exclaimed. "Well…a little bit."

"If you count burning as cooking, then sure." Chihiro said.

I glared at her. She wasn't helping at all. She returned my gaze, and almost immediately my eyes softened. There was no way I could stay mad at her for very long.

"Fine," I sighed. "You guys win."

"Yay, you're going to be the best chef in the bathhouse!" Kiki said happily, clapping her hands together.

Chihiro gave me a smile, and my heart melted. I loved her so much…

That was why I was on this quest. I've been waiting for her all these years, and I wasn't going to let her go again.

"We'll start tomorrow, at supper," Kiki declared, breaking my thoughts.

I nodded. If this made Chihiro happy, then I'll do it. If Chihiro wanted me to walk the world for her, then I'd do it. I'd do anything for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Kiki's POV] **

Yay! Haku is going to learn how to cook! This is going to be AWESOME! We are going to have like SO much fun. Lin will be ecstatic! We will have to show her when we get back.

_If we do get back. _

It was that voice again. Who was it? Why was someone in my head?

_We will get back, _I growled at it. _Now get out!_

It laughed.

_Oh, I don't like any more than you do._

_Stop interrupting my thoughts! _I exclaimed.

_I'm sorry for being rude. I can't help it. After all, it would be weird if I'm not._

_Who are you? _I asked.

_My name is…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Remember to enter in the reviews!**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Good or Bad? **

**Am I allowed to kill you off? Do you WANT to be killed off? **

**Description: (Hair color, eye color, height/weight, etc.) **


	11. Gullible

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Eleven – Gullible

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me: I'MMA SUPER FAST RIGHT? ONE CHAPTER A DAY! YIPPEE!_

_Chihiro: Moron. Stop typing in Caps. It's so annoying. _

_Haku: Well, the bright side is that she learned some grammar at least. _

_Kiki: But she's still a complete dope. _

_Haku & Chihiro: Agreed. _

_Me: …. D: _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It's going to be mostly always in Chihiro's POV. Only a little bit of Haku and Kiki's. Sorry, but it confused me when I write too many different POV's. ^^**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Kiki's POV]**

_My name is...Ari. _

_Are you a spirit? A were-cat? _I asked.

_You are too curious for your own good sometimes, child. _It laughed. _I cannot tell you what I am, or really who I am. I had a spell put on me that states you must figure it out yourself. _

_That's not fair! _I wailed. _Can you at least give me a clue?_

_All I can tell you is that great danger lies ahead, and you must be ready….. _

I felt the presence start to disappear. It does that a lot. Disappearing and reappearing. I winced. This danger…what is it?

"Are you all right Kiki?" Chihiro asked worriedly. "You just spaced out for a couple of moments there.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just thinking about the quest."

My friend seemed convinced by that.

"Oh, okay. So do you know anything it?" She asked.

"No, I've never even heard of the Holy Sanctuary Lake!" I mewed.

Chihiro chuckled.

"Neither have I, but I haven't been in the spirit world for very long," She said.

I gave her a fake smile. I was really scared and confused, but I didn't want to burden my friend with my troubles. Maybe I should just tell Haku. He was good with this type of stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV] **

Kiki looked fine to me. She was pretty strange at times, but I guess we all have our moments. Haku finished eating and started to lay down the mats. I came over to help him. Kiki was cleaning up the bones, burying them in the dirt.

"How are you?" Haku asked me.

"I'm great, although the quest is a little pressuring," I replied happily.

"I'm glad, I was afraid it would be too much to handle," He smiled.

"I can handle anything!" I joked.

"Sure you can," He murmured in my ear.

"Did you know that I ran across a broken pipe and climbed through a window to save you?" I said.

Haku rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know of all your heroics," He replied.

I grinned and finished unrolling the last mat.

"Well, Goodnight," I said, flopping down on one of the sheets.

"Good Mo- I mean night!" Haku acknowledged me.

"Sleep well Chi!" Kiki exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and slipped out of reality, and into the dream world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blinked multiple times before I was truly awake. Yawning, I got out. I heard voices behind a few trees, and came over to listen.

"You should tell Chihiro," I could make out Haku's voice.

"I don't want her to worry though!" That was Kiki.

"She will figure out sooner or later, so you better just tell her now," Haku replied.

Kiki sighed.

"Okay then, I will."

Tell me what? What are they talking about?

"Umm…guys…I'm right here," I said loudly.

"Crap," Kiki muttered.

Haku exchanged glances with the were-cat.

"I won't get mad," I promised.

"I have an ancient spirit inside me." She said hesitantly.

"I already know that, Haku told me." I replied.

"But there's more." Kiki mewed. "She's very powerful, and she has a spell over her. She knows a lot of things about the quest, but she can't tell me anything. Her name is Ari, and she gave me a clue."

My eyes widened.

"What is it?" I breathed.

"That there will be great danger," She said.

I paused to think. _Of course, _there would be danger. This quest is supposed to be filled with monsters and curses.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you would freak out," Kiki said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. Your intentions were good," I said gently.

Her eyes lit up.

"You mean you forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

"There's nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong," I chuckled.

She sighed in relief.

"Well, we better get going now," Haku said, transforming into a dragon.

Kiki and I got on, and he took off into the skies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shivered; it was pretty cold today, especially in the air. Haku sensed my discomfort, and gave me some magic. Immediately, I felt a lot warmer.

_Thanks! _I thought to him.

He sent me a mental image of a smile. Kiki sent Haku an image of her punching him. I chuckled. Sometimes there were just so funny. Haku thought of destroying Kiki, and soon they had a fully fledged mental war going on. I eventually joined Kiki's side, throwing "mind grenades" into his fortresses. We made up rules and stuff, and it was kind of like a video game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours later, Haku suddenly stopped the game. We had played many different types by that time. Like Mental Wars, tic-tac-toe, Mind Chess, and a lot others.

_Hey! _Kiki protested. _I was winning!_

_We're kind of out of bread. I decided to stop early at that village so we can get a good rest. We need to look for some to buy. _He replied.

I looked down and saw many houses. It would be nice to be next to civilization for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We flew down and landed in a small clearing not far from it. Kiki got off his back, and stumbled a few steps forward. She was probably getting used to ground again. Haku transformed back into a regular spirit again.

"Hey, travelers, are you looking for some food?"

We spun around to see a young man with a straw hat.

"Yes," Haku replied.

"I know a good cheap store that sells bread, I'll take you there," He said.

"Thanks! We really appreciate this," I nodded gratefully.

The man started to lead us towards some woods. A general store in a forest? How odd.

"Stop, don't go there!"

We heard a crisp voice alert us. A young woman, maybe about 15, was standing in front of us.

"I know of his tricks," She narrowed her light blue eyes. "He'll take you to his master to enslave or kill."

Panic flared in the man's actions.

"She's lying!" He exclaimed.

I could hear the desperation in his voice. Why would his master want _us _so bad? He might want Haku, for his power, but not me or Kiki.

"I'm not lying," The girl insisted. "My sister became a slave by that!"

Suddenly, he unsheathed a sword and charged for Kiki, trying to kill her. Haku stepped in front of the were-cat and blocked the attacker off. The man was no match for Haku. The dragon pinned him down easily, sword at throat.

"I won't kill you this time, but cross our path again, and you're dead," He hissed.

"Just kill me now," The man begged. "Please, I'll receive much worse later on!"

Haku didn't hear him though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shouldn't be so easy to trust strangers next time," The woman said.

She was walking with us to the village, and I decided that she was a nice person. She had waist length white hair, and she was very pretty.

"What's your name?" Kiki asked.

"Kiyashi Hatamura," She laughed.

Kiyashi was a half were-cat too, and only a year younger than me. She was the first Kiki met of her kind that she wasn't related too. They were becoming quick friends.

"Why don't you three come to my house for the night?" She smiled.

"Yeah, let's go! Can we Haku?" Kiki mewed happily. "Please?"

"Kiki, we were almost killed by a stranger because we over trusted him." Haku reminded her.

"But we can trust Kiyashi! If she was evil she wouldn't have saved us!" Kiki argued.

He sighed.

"Okay then Kiki." He said.

Kiki's brown eyes lit up.

"Yay!" She said.

Sometimes I wonder about that girl. She's just so hyper. I think we can trust Kiyashi. Something about her told me that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_They got away AGAIN?" She roared. _

"_I'm sorry Master," He replied, shaking with fear. _

"_That was your final try," She hissed, pulling out a dagger. _

_The man's eyes widened in panic, and he tried to run out of the room. She snapped her fingers and the doors locked. He whimpered. _

"_You can't escape death!" She cackled, and then stabbed him. _

_The man fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. _

"_I had a family," He whispered. "I promised you I'd return. I'm sorry." _

_The faint rise of his chest stopped, and he lay motionless. _

"_Messenger!" She snapped. _

_A girl appeared before her. _

"_Yes?" She said. _

"_Get me another slave. I want the best one, not another fool." _

"_Yes Mistress," The girl disappeared. _

_A few moments later, she reappeared with a man with pale white skin and dark black hair. She then left the chamber. _

"_I am at your service, master," The man bowed to her._

"_Listen closely, fool. And this is what I want you to do…."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kiyashi Hatamura = ****black-ice-alchemist**

**Thanks for the first entry!**

**REMEMBER TO ENTER TO GET YOUR CHARACTER IN. They will probably be minor characters, probably one or two chapters. **

**NAME:**

**AGE :**

**GENDER:**

**DESCRIP: (HAIR COLOR, EYE COLOR,HEIGHT, WEIGHT)**


	12. Cornered

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Eleven – Cornered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me: ZOMG1111! LYK 0MG!!! AN07H3R CH4PT3R! I am H4X00RPR00. _

_Chihiro: Oh no, here it comes again. -.- _

_Haku: Will you just shut up for once? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ENTER THE LITTLE CONTEST THING. ALL CHARACTERS ACCEPTED. DETAILS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**The sooner you enter the more parts you have. (Black-Ice-Alchemist entered first so she gets a bigger part!) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, here's my house," Kiyashi stopped at a stone cottage.

She opened the door and led us in.

It was small, but nicely decorated. It reminded me of Zeniba's place.

"Did you eat yet?" She mewed.

"Nope, we didn't," Kiki replied.

"Well, I'll fix you up something!" Kiyashi said cheerfully, and started rummaging through the cabinets.

She took out a pot and started putting ingredients in it.

"Thanks, I bet Haku's hungry after flying," I said.

"Flying? Your friend can fly?" She asked, setting the soup on the stove.

"Yeah, he's a dragon!" Kiki answered.

"Wow, I've never met one before. They're pretty rare, you know," Kiyashi breathed.

"Well now you have," I smiled at her.

"Oh! We almost forgot to introduce ourselves," Kiki squeaked. "I'm Kiki, and I'm half were-cat."

"I'm Haku," He introduced himself. "I'm a dragon,"

"Chihiro Ogino," I said politely. "I'm human."

Kiyashi's blue eyes widened.

"You guys are actually _real?" _She gasped. "Your story, it's a legend now. The bathhouse and everything! It's everywhere!"

The were-cat bowed quickly.

"No need for that," Haku said gently.

"But why is Chihiro here too? Wouldn't she fade away?" She asked curiously.

His eyes darkened.

"We're on a quest to turn her into a spirit," Kiki explained.

Kiyashi looked thoughtful.

"Oh, you might need to replenish your supplies," She said.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, in this village," I replied.

Haku nodded quickly.

"Kiki, you have the look of a great healer. I can see it. Come with me to my herb room to get some for the journey," She mewed.

"That would be great!" Kiki replied enthusiastically. "I sure need some more Figaro, because we're flying more than I thought,"

"Come on in, you might have to change to cat form; it's a tight squeeze," Kiyashi said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Kiki got all the herbs she needed, and we decided to talk while the soup cooked.

"Is there really an evil witch named Yubaba?" Kiyashi asked.

I shivered and nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened after you left? The villagers would be delighted to see that the legend goes on!" She said, excited.

"Well, I was miserable in the human world, and wanted to go back here," I began.

Haku and Kiki looked interested. They didn't really hear the entire story.

"There was this barrier though, and I have no idea how I got through. Then I met up with Haku, and he started yelling at me for coming back." I chuckled.

Kiki laughed.

"Wow, what a nice first impression after 6 years Haku," She mewed.

He blushed.

"So, there was this were-cat named Ginger who wanted to kill me for some reason," I said.

"I know why!" Kiki interrupted. "She had a crush on Haku and didn't want competition!"

"So what happened next?" Kiyashi asked.

"Well, she took me to Yubaba and her baby saved me by saying I was "nice" and she shouldn't kill me," I said.

"Well, I met up with Lin after Boh saved me, and she was ecstatic. I saw old friends, and then I met Kiki and Felicity. Then I went to Kamaiji because I wanted to stay. He gave me a quest, Goddess Irene appeared, and now we're here." I shrugged.

"You left out all the details!" Kiki scolded. "Don't forget your first kiss!"

Then Kiki went to elaborate more on the story. I filled her in sometimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The were-cat finished the story, just as Kiyashi got up.

"What great timing! The soup's done," She said.

She walked gracefully over to the stove and poured the liquid into four bowls. She grabbed the spoons and brought the food to the table, one at a time. I smiled gratefully at her, and started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiyashi's soup was good. I helped myself to seconds, and Haku got three bowls. Being the skinny girl she is Kiki only ate one. Kiyashi was very proud that the "legends" liked her soup.

Night came, and we lay down the mats. Kiki fell asleep instantly; again. I think she has the power of force sleep or something. I was really tired, and before I knew it, I was dreaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxg

I woke up to a claw prodding me in the side. Blinking my fuzzy eyes, I looked up and saw Kiki. I flicked her hand away.

"Is it time to go already?" I yawned.

The were-cat nodded. I sighed and got ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, the store's over there. The owner's going to be pretty grouchy because he's going to be woken up in of the day." Kiyashi said, glancing at a large wooden building.

We nodded.

"HEY HOSHI, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" She yelled.

I heard a loud THUMP and a groan.

"Not now Kiyashi, come back at store hours!" He said crossly.

She threw a rock at the window and yelled again.

"Fine, I'm coming," Hoshi growled.

He opened up the door and his jaw dropped. He glanced from me to Haku.

"That's Chihiro and Haku!" He gasped.

"We need to buy some stuff," I told him.

"Free of charge! It's an honor for you two to be here." He said politely.

_Why don't they treat us like this at the bathhouse? _I thought.

"We need some bread, please," Haku said smoothly.

Still looking dazed, Hoshi grabbed three loaves of bread and handed them to us.

"Can you sign this card for my daughter?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," I replied.

Hoshi looked like he was about to burst with happiness. We wrote our names on the paper and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Kiyashi!" Kiki said.

"Bye Kiki!" She replied. "Mail me!"

Kiki gave a jerky nod and started skipping down the path.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was reluctant to leave the village, but I knew we must go on. Instead of the beautiful meadow we were in last time, there was a marshy swamp. Haku was a careful leader though and got the safest and driest routes.

"How come you can't just eat the berry so you won't fade away?" Kiki asked, curious once again.

Haku sighed.

"The food is temporary, and only works the first time," He explained, somewhat annoyed.

Kiki nodded in understanding. Walking was more boring than flying, because we couldn't play mind games. Kiki still did her job of arguing with Haku though.

"You're lucky we ate at Kiyashi's house," She said. "Or else you would've learned to cook!"

He glared at her. I laughed at their silly arguments, and tripped on a tree branch. Slipping into the mud; I looked into Haku's eyes. I could see fear and panic in the depths of the green orbs. I just fell, no big deal. There was nothing to worry about!

"Chihiro watch out!" Kiki yelled.

I spun around and saw a mutated alligator crawl towards me. I stifled a scream and tried to get up. Walking backwards, I bumped into something slimy. Another alligator! More came to the spot; blocking my companions from reaching me. Running desperately, I tried to break through the wall. The reptiles didn't move. I was cornered, and by myself. No one could help me. I would have to fight my own way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Dagger

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Thirteen – Dagger

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Enter your character please. I'll change the deadline to the **_**16**__**th**_** chapter. **

**Oh, and I need even more information too. **

**NAME:**

**AGE: **

**Do you want to be killed off? Can I kill you off? **

**DESCRIPT: (Hair color, eye color, weight and height) **

**FAMILY: (Significant other, siblings) **

**ATTITUIDE: **

**Special thanks to hahahahaha, black-ice-alchemist, and ae. Review please? **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does. However, I do own the plot to this story and the character Kiki._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had no weapons. How would I get out? Panicking, I reached into my bag. I touched something hard and pulled it out. A sheathed dagger was in my hands. My eyes widened in surprise, and hope rose in me. Someone must have put this in before we departed; probably thinking I would need to defend myself.

_Thank you. _I thought silently.

The alligators came closer, obviously wanting me as their prey. I took the object out of the case. The dagger was beautiful, curved and black, with eccentric silver patterns around the middle. It seemed to fit perfectly into my hands. I've never used a sword, or any type of weapon before, but holding the dagger made the skill come naturally to me for some reason.

I charged at the smallest creature, slashing. I caught its nose, and bright purple blood gushed out. It wailed in terror and pain, stumbling back a few steps. The one next to it lunged at me; snapping its jaws. I acted on instinct, maneuvering the slimy alligator's attacks, and using them to my advantage. I took small steps backwards, luring the lone alligator to the middle and blocking off the sharp teeth with my weapon. It was too intent on trying to kill me, and followed my plan. We fought until we were right in the center of the circle, leaving an open space on where the alligator was. I shot forward, shoving my way out. Bursting out of the ring of monsters, I ran. I was free!

I sprinted towards Kiki and Haku, who were dumbfounded. Haku seemed to shake out of his dazed state as the alligators advanced. He changed into a dragon, pulled us on, and flew away.

_Whoa, what happened there? _Kiki asked.

I shrugged.

_Chihiro, where did you get the dagger? _Haku said, deeply relieved.

I shrugged again.

_And where did you learn those moves? _Kiki said, showing me a mental image of me fighting.

I watched in awe as I saw myself battle the monsters with techniques I've never seen, or learned.

_I don't know; it just came naturally to me. _I replied.

_Let's just fly for today. _Haku decided. _These swamps are too dangerous to walk; you've proved that Chihiro. _

_You're going to have to eat a lot of Figaro, the herb you hate. I mean a lot of it. Not just one leaf like regularly. _Kiki told him.

He shivered in disgust.

_Fine, I'll do it. _He said glumly. _I just don't want Chihiro to get hurt again. _

_Okay! Time to play another game! _Kiki mewed happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gusting wind had dried all the mud on my clothes, and my face and hair was a mess. I would have to take a bath later on.

_And don't forget we have to teach you how to cook soon! _I reminded Haku.

He groaned.

_Well, I'm cleaning myself up while Kiki teaches you. _I said.

_No! She's going to eat me alive! _He replied.

Kiki giggled.

_Yes, I'm truly a monster. _She purred.

I looked down and saw the swamplands ending. Haku was flailing tiredly in the air by now. Flying two days in a row was not a good idea.

_We should walk now. _I thought.

Kiki noticed his weariness too. Although the two argued like jackdaws, they really were friends and cared for each other. The were-cat nodded in agreement. Haku slowed his pace and descended from the air. Landing softly on a smooth rock, he changed back into his other form. Kiki threw him the box again. He took a leaf out and chewed it quickly.

"You have to eat five," She said.

He sighed, and pulled out four more.

"Is there any way it could taste better?" He complained.

"Just eat it," Kiki replied.

Haku glared at her, and then popped all four in at once. His eyes bulged. I wonder how bad those taste…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around at where we had landed. It was still a little wet, and it was treeless. A few frogs hopped around the marshy land. After the herbs, Haku looked a lot better. Flying really drains out his energy.

"Well, we better get going!" I said cheerfully.

And then we set off, continuing our journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiki declared a stop at a pond a few hours later. There was a nicely sheltered place not too far away, where trees grew so close together it looked almost like one.

"Chihiro, let me see the dagger," Haku said.

I handed him my weapon and watched and he looked at it.

"Far too strong and beautiful to be obsidian," He murmured, stroking the shiny metal.

He stared at it for a moment, and then looked at me.

"Try using it again," He instructed.

I took the dagger from him and twirled it around. Instead of laughing at my foolish techniques, Haku's emerald eyes widened.

"Try this one," He ordered, taking out a regular looking dagger.

It turned out I couldn't do anything with the regular one. I dropped it once or twice and actually hit myself with the handle.

"Oww," I said, rubbing my face.

Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I know what it is!" He said, ecstatic.

"What?" Kiki asked, caught up in the excitement.

"It's a gift from the gods," He replied. "They found Chihiro worthy enough,"

_Me? Worthy?_

"Why?" I asked.

"I guess they were interested in this. There hasn't been a human that crossed the spirit world and survive for a very long time. Well, besides you and your parents before." He pointed out.

Kiki thought for a moment.

"Why is Chihiro such a good fighter with it?" She asked.

"The dagger is made especially for her," He explained. "That's why she did so well with it,"

Kiki looked at it curiously.

"Can I touch it?" She wondered.

I laughed.

"Go ahead," I replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiki was still being fascinated with the gift by the time I was done taking a bath. The pond had good pure water (though it was a little cold.) I enjoyed the feeling of being clean again.

I changed into some other clothes and scrubbed my muddy ones; trying to get all the dirt off. After washing it for about the tenth time, the grime wasn't so bad. I decided it couldn't get any better and hung it on a tree branch. Shaking my wet hair, I skipped back to the camp.

Haku had put a gas lamp in the middle, to have light. Kiki was poking at my weapon. It seemed like she forgot to teach him how to cook.

"Kiki," I said lightly. "It's your turn."

The were-cat's black ears flattened to her head.

"Aw. Do I have to? Didn't somebody tell you that cats don't like water?" She whined.

"How do you clean yourself then?" I teased.

"Like this!" She squeaked, and transformed into a cat.

She groomed her pelt as I rolled my eyes.

"Just go Kiki," I commanded.

Her face turned into a childish pout as she grabbed her essentials and whisked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I touched the shiny black dagger and traced the white swirls and designs. Haku groaned.

"Not that again," He said. "Kiki did that the entire time when you were gone."

I chuckled as he pulled me closer to him.

"You're beautiful," He whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

"Umm...thanks?" I replied shyly.

"I love you," Haku breathed.

I was a little shocked; it was the first time he had ever said that to me. But I couldn't hide my feelings either.

"I love you too," I murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. (:

REMEMBER, ENTER YOU CHARACTER PLEASE.


	14. Rain

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Fourteen – Rain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I will put your character in chapter 16, Cullensgrl. _

_Oh mah gawd. I can NOT write fluff. :(_

_I desperately need people to volunteer to be killed off and be evil. COME TO THE DARK SIDE... WE HAVE COOKIES. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the peace and warmth of the moment. I knew that every second together here counted, because it may be our last. This quest wasn't easy, and we might not come back.

I heard a big splash, a squeal, and a hiss of displeasure. I laughed to myself. Kiki must have been enjoying her bath. Haku noticed the noises too, and shook his head.

"I don't understand why she hates water so much; it's really not that bad!" He said.

"Well, she _is _a cat, and you're a river spirit, you _have_ to like water," I pointed out.

He chuckled softly and brushed some of my hair back.

"And you're a human, what do you have to see about that?" He whispered.

"Humans are adaptable," I said. "I like water."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jerked away from Haku as I heard footsteps near the entrance. Kiki waltzed in, black hair slicked back.

"That was horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Kiki, how do you work in a bathhouse if you don't like baths?" I asked.

She paused.

"Well, I don't _take _baths there regularly, maybe like once a week. I groom myself," She answered.

"What about serving the customers then?" I said lightly.

"Well, the water there is warmer and I usually don't touch it," Kiki insisted.

I sighed. It was pointless arguing with the black were-cat.

"So, now that that's done, we need to make supper. Haku, go catch some meat. I don't care what it is, fish, deer, rabbit, anything would do." She said.

He glared at her; Haku didn't like to be ordered around. But there was no reason to not do what she said, so he walked out of the camp, taking Kiki's bow with him.

"I'll get some firewood," I offered.

Kiki nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There weren't many trees around here, so it was hard to get decent wood. There was a nice good pine with lots of good branches, but they were too thick for me to break. I cursed under my breath and kicked a shrub of grass.

_I wish I had a knife or something, _I thought.

Suddenly, I felt something cold appear in my hands. Startled, I nearly dropped it. I looked down and saw the black dagger nestled in my palm. I was confused for moment, but then I remembered my previous thought. Could my weapon appear when asked? I shrugged and decided to ask Haku later.

The dagger was stronger than I thought, and it easily cut the tree. Gathering three or four branches, I decided it was enough. I sheathed my weapon and shoved it into my pocket. Grunting with effort, I picked the wood up and headed back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, you did really well!" Kiki praised my work. "That dagger is good!"

I laughed at her, amused.

"After all, it _is _a gift from the gods," I said.

Kiki ignored me, striking a match. I snorted in disbelief as the sparks came to life quickly. It took me forever to do it.

I heard a rustling sound and swung around to see Haku dragging in two ducks and a fish. I raised an eyebrow in surprise and pleasure. It was the first time in two weeks that we've had poultry.

"That's great!" I said happily.

He grinned.

"And now we can teach you how to cook!" Kiki couldn't resist adding.

That wiped the smile of his face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" I exclaimed, noticing his reaction.

"Now, time to get started…" Kiki began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE FLIP? WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE FREAKIN DUCK?" Kiki yelled from outside the camp.

"I told you!" I could hear Haku's muffled explanation. "It wasn't a good idea to let me cook!"

I sighed. He had tried to roast half a duck, and ended up EXPLODING it. I have no idea even _how _that's possible.

_Thump!_

"Ouch! Watch it!"

_Crash! _

"That's what you get for ruining part of our meal!"

Finally I decided to call them back in.

"Kiki," I said loudly. "If you're done beating up Haku to a bloody pulp then come help me cook."

The were-cat reappeared, with him right behind her.

"She's crazy!" He said in exasperation.

"What was your first clue?" She replied dryly.

I held back a laugh as Kiki came over to the fire. One and a _half _expertly seasoned ducks were roasting there. The fish seemed to be about done, so she took it down and started to even it out between the three of us.

"Should I help?" Haku asked.

She glared at him.

"I'm not letting you near," She replied through clenched teeth.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened," He said sheepishly. "You can have my fish portion if you want,"

Kiki's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's my apology," He answered smoothly.

"Thank you!" She squealed. "You're forgiven!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku and Kiki were back on good terms after dinner. Night fell and we decided to sleep, and I completely forgot to tell Haku about the dagger. I was really tired after the long day, and I looked forward to replenishing my energy. It wasn't long before we were all asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-IN THE MORNING-

I woke up with a start, heavily panting. My dream was horrible, and I couldn't even remember what it was about! My heart seemed to rip itself apart in agony though, so I guessed it must have been bad. Kiki was stirring next to me, and soon she was awake. Her eyes popped open.

"Eek, your hair is a MESS Chihiro!" She squeaked.

I rolled my eyes and took out my only comb. Brushing the tangles out of my hair, I saw Haku get up. We all did out morning essentials and packed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we going to fly or walk?" I asked.

We didn't know which to do, because we flew AND walked yesterday.

"Let's walk," Haku said. "I'm pretty tired."

Kiki nodded briskly.

I didn't like the area we were in, it wasn't that dry, but for some reason there were almost no trees. The only vegetation was small patches of grass. I glanced up at the sky, which was cloudy.

"It might rain today," I murmured.

Kiki wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Eww, I hate wet stuff," She meowed.

"You don't think we've noticed?" I teased.

The were-cat purred as I nudged her shoulder affectionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking here was easy, but it wasn't as beautiful as the meadow. After a few hours, the clouds grew darker, and soon it started to sprinkle a cold, thin rain. Kiki flattened her ears.

"We better find some shelter," Haku said.

I nodded my agreement.

The rain came harder and faster, and soon I was soaked to the skin. Cold and shivering, my group walked into a small cave.

The shelter very big, and the rain had no intentions of slowing down. It was pouring harder than ever now, and the wind howled. We huddled at the very back of the cave, keeping away from the storm. It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. My hands fumbled around with my backpack, trying to find the matches.

"Let me do it," Kiki said.

Remembering that cats have good night vision, I gave her my bag.

"We need something to burn," She said.

My hopes plummeted. We were going to freeze to death out here, with no fire.

"What's that?" Haku interrupted.

Kiki's gasped in happiness.

"What is it?" I pressed her.

"It's a log!" She said.

They walked over to over the far left corner, the darkest. I didn't come because I was literally blind without any light. Kiki grunted as she tried to lift it.

"It's too heavy," Haku said. "We'll just have to make the fire here."

I heard a scrape of matches, and saw a few sparks. Suddenly, the log flared to life and I could see again. I walked over to it and we all sat close, enjoying the warmth.

We would be okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. After The Rain

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Fifteen – After the Rain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Haku: Why can't you think of any original chapter names? _

_Kiki: Duh, cause she's an idiot. _

_Chihiro: You got that right. _

_Me: That's mean! Why are you guys not like me? ): _

_Haku: Well, the list goes on and on…_

_Chihiro: You don't want to see it. _

_Kiki: It will take like a millennium to read, and we're still writing it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Send me fanmail, hatemail, and ideas at **_**fanfic_fade(DOT)away (AT) hotmail (DOT) com**_

**Huge thanks to ****Soulless Ghosty for being the FIRST one to enter an EVIL character! :D **

**-Gives Lots of Cookies-**

**OH and, I changed your characters last name from Nakamura to Hatamura. Recognize that last name from somewhere? (Well, if you want to know the reasons why I'll tell you later.) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiki trembled from the cold, but she looked like she was getting better. My body started to warm up from the searing flames made by the small log. I heard another deafening howl as the rain grew stronger. This was some storm. My relief turned to worry as I realized that the log wouldn't hold out for long, the fire would consume it entirely soon.

"We need to find something else," I said.

Kiki nodded worriedly as Haku's eyes suddenly lit up.

"There's more!" He exclaimed.

We stumbled over to the very back of the cave, and to my surprise, there was lots of wood there. I reached down and picked up a few pieces. My companions did the same.

The fire was starting to die out, so I threw one log in. My clothes were dry now, and we decided to eat. I took the bread that we got from the store out and broke off a little. It was dry and bland, but right now it tasted like the best thing I've ever eaten. I quickly finished off the portion, and my stomach growled for more. Eating a little bit extra, I hoped to quiet it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating, we went to sleep. I was on watch duty though. Eyes fixed on the entrance; I made sure no one tried to ambush us in the night.

_This is kind of stupid. _I thought. _It's raining cats and dogs out there!_

I yawned in tiredness and boredom. I had first shift, and it would be a good thirty minutes until Haku's turn.

The wood I had thrown in before had started to smolder, so I put in another one. The blazes eagerly licked up the new log. My throat felt parched, and I reached for my pack. Grabbing my bottle, I took a sip and continued to stare out into the thundering rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My watch beeped and I looked at the time. Finally, I was done. I walked over to the mats and gently nudged Haku awake.

"Wha'?" He mumbled.

"It's your turn," I said softly.

He rubbed his eyes and got up.

"Have a good rest Chi," He said groggily.

I smiled at him and got into my futon. Closing my sleepy eyes, I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to a thump on my head.

"Go away Kiki," I moaned.

"Wake up Chihiro!" She said.

"Five more minutes," I replied.

Cold water was splashed over my face.

"Eek!" I squealed, popping up.

Kiki's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"That seemed to do it!" She mewed.

I glared at her as she rang with laughter.

"Come on, let's go!" She said, and raced out of the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Following Kiki, I realized that they had packed up everything besides my mat; which I had already taken care of. I walked out of the cave, and felt the embrace of the warm sunshine. The storm must've left while I was asleep. Shivering, I stepped into a puddle. They were impossible to avoid now.

Haku was in his dragon form, and he looked irritated. Kiki was on his back, brushing his mane. The white dragon motioned me to come closer; because we could only speak when I was touching him. Reaching out, I put one hand on his neck.

_Ugh. Tell that crazy cat to leave me alone! _He thought sourly.

_Hey! _Kiki objected. _I had to do this! Your mane is like a raven's nest!_

I chuckled. The bottom half, where Kiki was working, of the turquoise fur was smooth and shining, but the upper part was hopelessly tangled. I was impressed with the were-cats work.

_Keep doing it, _I praised her.

She grinned and tossed me a brush. I looked at it, confused.

_Help me! _Kiki explained.

Haku sighed as I climbed on.

_Don't worry. _I thought. _It looks great!_

I scratched the dragon's forehead, and then started working.

Man! When was the last time that Haku groomed himself? Seriously, it was a huge mess! No wonder Kiki made such a fuss about it. It was tough getting all the knots out, and it didn't help that my friends argued like idiots the entire time.

_We're not going to make 5000 miles. _Haku said.

_Oh yes we are! _Kiki contradicted him. _I woke everyone up early to do this!_

He snorted.

_Well…umm…_Haku looked for an excuse. _Chihiro's tired! Aren't you, Chihiro?_

I rolled my eyes.

_You're not getting out of this. _I said. _Don't even dare._

_Aw. It was a nice try though. _He replied.

_Don't worry, we're almost done. _Kiki thought.

She was right. A few minutes later, and it was finished. We jumped off to admire our work. I gently laid one hand on the dragon's head.

_How do I look? _He asked.

I showed him mentally a picture.

_You guys did do pretty well. _He thought.

I giggled and jumped on. Kiki followed, and we lifted off into the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The woman searched the man's mind. _

"_No," She said coldly. "He will not do." _

_The man bowed and started to leave. _

"_However," She smiled deviously, stopping him. "I found something interesting in your mind."_

"_What is it, master?" He asked. _

"_I saw another servant that you trained with, and she will be perfect," She cackled. _

"_Who is it?" He said. _

"_I want you to get Ayama __**Hatamura**__," She hissed. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG. Recognize that last name? :D

Click the little button the says "Review" pweese. 3


	16. Stranger

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 16 – Stranger

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Character entries are closed. Thanks for everyone who gave me a character! They will be used sometimes, I promise. Gives cookies to these following amazing people:**

**Black-ice-alchemist, Cullensgrl, Soulless Ghosty, Nyanihenshi, ****dawnrochelle****,** **and bluewhisper.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THIS CHAPTER FEATURES: Soulless Ghosty's Ayama . My apologizes to Cullensgrl, whom I told that her character would be in this chapter. This scene took longer than expected, and your person will appear in chapter Seventeen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW PPLS. **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[**Back to Chihiro] **

Summer was gone now, and flying was getting cold. Haku taught me and Kiki on how to harness a little bit of his magic to make ourselves warmer, though.

_Haku, why don't you like to be called by your real name? Don't you know it though? _Kiki wondered.

The dragon paused in thought.

_Well, I've been called 'Haku' all my life. It feels strange with another name. _He answered.

_Oh, I get it now! _Kiki thought.

I laughed warmly at her.

_What is your real name? _She asked curiously.

Haku sighed.

_Kiki, sometimes you ask too many questions. _He teased. _My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. _

_That's a long name. _Kiki commented.

The white dragon glared at her, and she giggled back.

_It's true! _She exclaimed. _It's like a gazillion words!_

_It's not that long! _Haku insisted.

_Is too! _The were-cat replied.

I rolled my eyes and waited until their silly conversations were over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku wanted to stop at a lake for a break later on. Shifting into his human form, he gladly scooped water into his bottle. Being a river spirit, he liked to have a lot of it, and decided to make shapes out of it for fun. Kiki and I thought that the water was too wet and stayed back near the trees.

The were-cat was too intent on playing with the dirt, and she didn't notice a shadow coming up behind her. Feeling that something was suspicious, I turned around. A tall, skinny woman stood in front of me, holding a thin bladed sword. She looked about eighteen, and she was familiar, very familiar, but I knew that I've never met her before. Something about her made me want to flee, and her pupil-less white eyes seemed to stare right through me. The woman was expressionless as she swung her weapon down. Gasping, I acted instinctively and blocked the attack with my dagger. Silently thanking my reflexes, I pulled away.

She advanced on me, getting closer with each step. Kiki was dazed and horrified, frozen into one spot. Haku started to get up, but he I knew he would be too late.

The woman smiled cruelly, her tangled black hair whipping into my face. Panicking, I searched for a way out. _No!_ Running blindly ahead, I tried to make an escape. The woman grabbed my arm, pulling me back. She made another attempt to stab me, and I barely countered it off. I was no match for this trained assassin, and I wouldn't be able to hold off for long. Stalling was my only hope. _Please, Haku, hurry up!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sidestepped another attack, her sword inches from my face. She was very fast, and raised her weapon again before I could even recover from the previous encounter. Shutting my eyes, I knew that this time there was no way out.

_Cling!_

I blinked, staring in disbelief. The woman's sword was lying in the dirt, along with a crystal katana.

I couldn't believe my luck. Haku must've thrown his sword at my attacker, in hopes of disarming her. It could have easily hit me if his aim was off.

I should've run while I had the chance, but instead I stood there, dumbstruck. My legs didn't have the will to move.

"Chihiro, go!" He yelled.

My body finally responded to my brain, and I took off. Glancing backwards, I saw Kiki still there. I turned around, knowing that I had to get her away from the malicious woman.

"Kiki!" I cried. "Come on!"

Her eyes flickered from brown to silver, and back again.

"That's one of her servants!" She whispered, stumbling back a few steps. "No...She can't be back!"

"Kiki, what are you talking about? Let's go!" I said, panic rising.

The desperation in my voice must have made her snap out of it, because she finally found her senses and ran away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We hid behind a bush for a while, not knowing what to do.

"Chihiro,"

There was a rustle of leaves, and I heard someone call my name. Icy terror rushed through me as I stifled a scream. Did she find us?

"Shh, it's only me!"

I looked up and saw familiar green eyes gazing down.

It was Haku.

I nearly fainted in relief.

"Is she gone?" Kiki whispered.

"Well, kind of," Haku admitted. "Come on, you can see for yourself."

Kiki and I exchanged glances. Was it safe?

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you," He added. "I tied her up,"

I hesitantly got to my feet; still a little afraid. I knew that Haku wouldn't let anyone hurt me, but I was still scared. Some stranger had just tried to _kill _me. Taking a shaky breath, I followed him back to the lake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman was tied to a tree, hands and body bound by rope.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Haku said sharply.

She growled back at him.

"I will never tell you," She replied harshly.

He pulled his sword out.

"Now will you?" He threatened.

The woman was silent.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"What's that?" Kiki suddenly mewed.

She was looking at the woman's jagged weapon. Reaching down, I picked it up and brushed dirt off of the blade. A name was carved into the side of it.

_Ayama Hat- _

The rest of it was worn off. _Have I seen that last name before?_

"So your name is Ayama?" Haku questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not," She spat.

He glared daggers at her, temper flaring.

"Why did you try to hurt Chihiro?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Ayama sneered.

Haku's patience was running out.

"Chihiro, let's go. We'll see later if she wants to cooperate," He hissed through clenched teeth.

He stormed out; Kiki and I following close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We couldn't go yet, because Haku insisted on getting information out of this "Ayama."

It was now supper, and he told me to give some bread to her. We weren't cruel enough to starve our prisoner.

I pushed out of our camp, made of a few big bushes, and back into the clearing.

"I've come to give you food," I said softly.

I was surprised. No snarls of venom spoke back to me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the tree where Ayama was up against.

She wasn't there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again, my greatest apologizes to Cullensgrl. Click the little button there that says review please? **


	17. Seperations

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Seventeen – Separations

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eh, it's getting harder to writ, and I'm getting a little bored of it. Review please? I'll do one chapter every two days now. Oh, and bluewhisper, you didn't put how your character looked like…so I..uhh…made it up! :D_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FEATURING: Soulless Ghosty's Ayama, bluewhisper's Ami, and Cullengrl's Eko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dropped the loaf in shock. She escaped! I peered harder, hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me. No such luck. There was a thin, clean slash on the rope, made by a sword of some type. Biting my trembling lip, I realized that she could be anywhere by now.

I ran back to camp in frantic worry, I must tell Haku! Bursting through the bushes, I saw their surprised faces.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" Kiki asked, tilting her head to one side.

"She-She…has…escaped!" I panted.

"Who has?" Haku asked.

"Ayama!" I exclaimed.

He drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh no," He murmured. "This is bad."

I nodded.

"How did she escape?" He said, narrowing his green eyes.

"Someone cut the rope," I replied. "Come see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Back with Ayama]**

"_You did horrible! I had to even send someone to break you out!" She hissed. _

"_I'm sorry, master." Ayama replied. _

"_It seems when I send one at a time, they fail." She said. "I'll make two people go next time." _

_Ayama opened her mouth to object, but then closed it. She didn't like working with other people, but if she wanted to stay alive then she would have to. The skinny girl bowed her head. _

"_Who do you want me to get?" Ayama said softly. _

_Her master paused in thought. _

"_Ami Lomack." She declared, and beckoned another girl forward. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku growled to himself, fingering the thick rope.

"I knew we should've questioned her from the beginning," He said.

I sighed.

"What's done is done," I reminded him. "We can do nothing about it."

Kiki looked thoughtful, unlike her usual perky self.

"She knows we're here," She mewed wistfully. "We should go while we have the chance."

"You mean there's just one person that's controlling all these people?" I asked, knowing of Ari's wisdom.

She nodded.

"Can't we just keep guard?" Haku said.

"No, I'd rather not risk injuries in a battle," Kiki replied.

I had to admit that leaving now was a good plan, and Haku seemed to think so too.

"So let's pack up and go then," He decided.

I murmured my agreement, and went to get our stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Packing didn't take a terrible amount of time, and it wasn't long before we were leaving. Haku wanted to go dragon form, because it's quicker than walking. Even though it was undeniably true, Kiki wanted to argue for the sake of it like always.

"But it will be harder for them to spot us in the trees!" She exclaimed.

Haku rolled his eyes.

"Kiki, just stop saying nonsense and let's go," He replied.

"Fine," She said, screwing her face into a childish pout.

I chuckled at her expression as Haku shifted forms. Kiki jumped on unenthusiastically.

"Cheer up," I said, flicking her ear.

The were-cat gave me a small laugh.

"I'm not really upset," She giggled. "I just like to make Haku annoyed!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night, and the cool breeze blew against my face. Haku was flying steadily now, and it seemed very peaceful. The stars twinkled, and the full moon shone bright. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling that everything would be alright.

That was where I was wrong.

I gasped as I felt a large bump hit us. Startled, I slipped off Haku's back.

"_Chihiro!"_ Kiki yelled. "Grab my hand!"

The were-cat stretched out one arm. Grasping it tightly, I hung suspended in the air. Kiki grunted with effort, and tried to pull me up.

Haku swerved again, avoiding attacks. Kiki lost her balance for a second, and I thought we were both going to go down. But the were-cat held on to the dragon tight, and continued to bring me back up. I scrambled on to his back, feeling waves of relief pulsing from my friends. I glanced backwards, and saw two large red birds. Squinting, I saw that that there were people riding them; two girls. My eyes widened in shock, one of them was Ayama! The other was a person I've never met before, with shoulder-length brown hair.

The bird breathed a fireball, and blasted it in our direction.

_Hang on! _Haku thought, and continued to dodge.

I shuddered as it skimmed past me, narrowly missing.

The monsters didn't have any intention of easing up, and all the attacks were just too much. One of them sent another sphere of flames towards us, and this time we weren't too lucky.

Haku hissed in pain as his side scorched. I winced, feeling it from his thoughts. We started to descend out of the sky, crashing into the trees. My hands were slicked with sweat, and my hold started to slip. Crying out in terror, I started to fall.

Reaching out a hand, I grabbed blindly. The air held no purchase for me as I continued to drop. My body thumped on the hard ground, shaking the leaves. The world around me started to spin, and I could feel a low burning in my head. The voices and noises were drowned out by a cold black wave that washed over me, and I welcomed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blinked and opened my eyes. Groaning, I realized the dull ache in my head. I fingered the crisp white sheets and looked at my surroundings. A fire crackled in one corner, and high wooden beams held up the place. The walls were made of logs, and a lamp was on a table beside me.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself.

"In my home,"

I sat upright too see a short girl, of about 15, standing near the doorway. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled back and she was grinning widely.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"My name is Eko." She chirped. "I found you in the middle of a forest, hurt."

The night's events suddenly flashed back to me.

"Where are my friends?" I said.

She looked confused for a bit.

"There was no one else there," She told me.

"Did you see anybody?" My voice wavered. "A small were-cat and a boy…"

Eko shook her head.

"No,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eh..You had a really small part Eko. You'll appear more in the next chapter though. =) **

**Dawnrochelle will be in the next chapter too.**


	18. Broken

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Eighteen – Broken

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I won't do Chapter Nineteen until I get **_**35 **_**reviews. Sorry about this, but I'm getting like no reviews. If you like this story, then please tell me!**

**Oh, and sorry hahahahaha, but I can't put your character in. The deadline was Chapter 16, and you didn't give me any information about your person. Try to read the bold stuff. MOST of the time, it's important. =) (Like the character entries deadline and form) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter is for Cullensgrl, who is going through hard times. (Of what you told me about it, I assume that it's bad. O.o) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Angry Mob: IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS! WE GAVE YOU YOUR REVIEWS! NOW GIVE US CHAPTER EIGHTEEN!_

_Me: OMG! SAVE MEEE! –Runs- _

_Chihiro: Should we help her? _

_Kiki: Nah. _

_Haku: Let her suffer. –Evil Laugh- _

_Chihiro: o-o _

_Kiki: -backs away slowly-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FEATURING: Cullensgrl's Eko, dawnrochelle's Kyoko, bluewhisper's Ami, and Soulless Ghosty's Ayama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My breath stopped short.

"They...aren't…here?" I said, voice cracking in disbelief.

Eko shook her head.

"You were alone," She informed me.

My stomach rolled, threatening to overflow. My friends could be dead by now!

"Careful," Eko added in concern.

"I have to look for them!" I gasped, trying to get up.

I winced at the pain and plopped back on the bed.

"I'm sure they're alright," She soothed. "You should just rest for now."

I gave her a skeptical look. She sighed.

"Okay, my sister and I will go." Eko said. "She would love to help."

I thought it over in my mind. Two healthy girls would search better than one injured one.

"Okay," I decided hesitantly. "Thanks for doing this."

"Don't worry about it," She giggled. "Life is a little boring without someone falling from the sky now and then. Tell me, what's your story?"

I bit my lip, and remembered that there was a legend about me.

"Do you know of the bathhouse?" I said.

Eko gave me a confused look.

"With a white dragon and an evil witch…" I explained.

"Oh yes!" She interrupted happily. "I love that story!"

"Well, it's true." I declared. "I'm Chihiro."

My new friend stifled a gasp.

"You look exactly like they said, but how do I know it's really you?" She said, curious.

_She reminds me so much of Kiki. _

Pulling out the sparkling hair band, I saw her eyes widen.

"Wow, you're actually her!" She exclaimed.

"I'm on a quest to make myself a spirit, and Haku and my friend got lost in an attack," I said.

"Oh my god, I'll defiantly help you find them!" Eko said. "I _so_ better tell Sis about this!"

I watched as the girl ran to her sibling, and realized with a pang that I might be the only one left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chihiro, we're going to leave now!" Eko yelled, slamming the door behind her.

I had just met Diane, her sister, who was fascinated with me for some bizarre reason. The two were going trekking in the forest now, and I gave them definitions of my missing friends.

_Please be safe! _I thought in dismay.

Memories flashed through my mind, and I couldn't stop the sadness that seemed to overwhelm me. I missed them so much, and was afraid of what will happen.

"Haku, Kiki…where are you?" I whispered.

_Chihiro!_

I gasped in surprise.

_Chihiro, it's me, Haku! I'm so glad I'm able to reach you. _

He was okay! Relief washed over me, but it soon turned to panic.

_Where's Kiki? Is she with you? _I thought urgently at the presence.

_No, I don't know where she is. _He replied.

_How are you able to do this? _I asked.

_I don't know, but I heard you thinking! Are you all right?_ Haku pressed me.

I paused for a second.

_Has someone hurt you? _The dragon growled. _  
No, no one has. _I assured him. _I'm worried about you. Where are you? _

_I have really no idea. Someone's after all of us, Kiki in particular. They've captured me, and I think they're coming for you now. _His voice faltered.

_Why would they want Kiki? _I wailed.

The small were-cat had become almost like my little sister during this, and being an only child, I was very protective of her.

_Again, I wish I k_n_ew. _He thought glumly.

_Tell me more about your surroundings, maybe someone around here knows where you are. _I urged him, remembering of Eko and Diane.

_They're keeping me locked up in a cell. I can't see anything! _He hissed.

_Oh, that's bad. _I sighed.

_Very. _He replied.

We both stopped speaking, and it was a while until I broke the uncomfortable silence.

_Do you think we'll meet each other again? _I asked.

_Chihiro, I'm not sure, and in case we don't, I love you. _He thought softly.

_I-I lo- _I began.

_I'm losing connection! _Haku interrupted me, his voice fading. _Be safe, Chihiro. _

_-ve you too. _

He was gone.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" I exclaimed.

I bit my trembling lip, thinking. Haku was a prisoner, and Kiki was missing. We were all separated, and in bad positions.

Burying my head in my hands, I started to cry. I poured my emotions out, letting the endless tears fall. _Why is this happening to me?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Haku's POV] **

I strained my ears, trying to listen in this desolate place. It was pitch black, with no windows. The heat was almost unbearable, and I could barely breathe. Focusing, I kept alert, and to my satisfaction, I could hear the conversations.

"_Kyoko, get me Ami and Ayama," _

That voice. I hated her! I would rip her limb from limb when I got out of here. Why do people even serve that woman? Thinking, I remembered that Kyoko was her messenger girl, of about fourteen.

_So young to be treated like this, _I thought. _I'll free her when I'm done. _

I clenched my fists, thinking of that dreaded "Master". She was stealing away these people's lives! She had no right to do that. I don't even think she tells them her name! I snarled to myself, my anger and hatred building up inside me. She will not get away with this.

-+-

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the door had opened.

"Haku, Master wants to see you," Kyoko informed me.

Getting up, I suppressed a shiver. I will not show fear in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the shortness. Really busy, and I will continue to be. **


	19. A Dragon's Tears

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 19 – Dragon's Tears

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WHAT…THE….FLIP?! In an hour after I posted Chapter 18, I got what I wanted, 35 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now...can you bring it up to 42 reviews? Please? It's already at 36! :D**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Crud. I just realized I made a huge typo last chapter. For those of you who read it before I fixed it, it is "I will not show fear in front of her." (I wrote I will show fear) _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Haku's POV]**

The girl led me down the hallways, walking fast. I was still weak from my injuries, and stumbled around.

"Hurry up!" Kyoko snapped impatiently, shoving me forward.

I growled at her, fighting back the instinct to attack the young girl. Even in my worsened state, I was still a formidable opponent.

She continued to move quickly, weaving through the mass of people; the servants. Some of them looked pained, and others looked brainwashed or emotionless.

_That wretched woman's work again._

A spark of fire burned deep inside me again; this person stooped even lower then Yubaba!

"We're here," Kyoko announced, stopping at a large stone door.

I watched as it slowly opened, and then I followed the messenger in. She quickly knelt to the floor in respect.

"You may leave Kyoto," A voice said.

The girl did not make any intentions of correcting her name; she probably was too frightened to.

"Thank you," She replied, walking out of the entrance.

The gray gates slammed shut after she left.

"_So we finally meet, Kohaku," _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV] **

"We're back!"

I raced towards the door, eager for the news. "Did you find her?" I asked urgently.

Diane shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry," Eko said sympathetically.

My breath stopped short as my hopes plummeted.

"Are you alright?" She said, concerned.

Forcing myself to heave in some oxygen, I nodded.

"You should rest; you look pale," Her sister added.

Eko murmured her agreement and took my hand, leading me towards my room. Dazed, I sat on the bed.

"I'm going to make some food." She told me, leaving the room.

I sighed, confused and unhappy.

_Haku, can you hear me? _I thought.

There was no answer, only a strong feeling of emotion.

_Fear and determination. _

What could he possibly be afraid of? My eyes narrowed at the thought as I reached deeper into the depths. Once again, there was nothing besides a glimpse. Something was coming, something powerful; and it was something I can't defeat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Haku's POV] **

"What do you want with us?" I growled.

She gave me an icy laugh.

"You know what I want," She replied.

I paused in thought.

"If it's Chihiro or Kiki, then you can't have it!" I snapped.

She smiled mockingly at me.

"Actually, I want all of you," She told me. "You are very powerful, Kohaku; and there's not much of your kind left. I also have a female dragon, and I have an idea to start up the species again. And they will all be loyal to me." 

I was baffled. She was going to treat me like a dog?! I snarled under my breath. _**Chihiro**__ was supposed to be my mate!_

"Yubaba will pay big for that human dead too, and Boh won't know a thing," She went on.

The woman brushed her hair back as her coal black eyes burned.

"As for Kiki, I'll deal with her myself," She said.

I gritted my teeth.

"Why are you telling me your plans?" I asked.

"It's not like you can do anything to stop it," She replied simply. "And you can't escape."

"That's what you think," I hissed.

Glaring at her, doubts began to rise in my mind; despite of my brave words.

_What if she was right? _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**[Haku's POV still] **

I stood there, motionless. It was a while until the woman did something. After a few moments, she flicked her hand, and a man came out of the shadows behind her. He was tall with dark black hair, and was well fed. I decided that he must have been one of her favorites; because most of her people were like walking skeletons.

"Take him to his cell," She instructed.

The person nodded slowly, and then tied a chain to my wrists.

"Come," He said, pulling me along.

I would've killed them all, but my injuries were still too much. Wincing in pain, I followed him back to the dark room. I had no choice.

XxX

The man tied me to the wall, and then slammed the door shut.

_Ha..ku…can…hear…me? _

Chihiro! My heart lifted at her voice.

_Chihiro! _I screamed. _I'm here!_

She didn't respond. Could we no longer communicate?

_Please, answer me! _I thought.

I felt her presence falter, and then disappear from my mind completely.

"No," I whispered.

I closed my eyes as a tear trickled down my face. Suddenly, they snapped open. I have to get out of here! Writhing in desperation, I tried to get free.

The iron held tight, and it wrapped around my soul as well as my hands. My heart clenched in agony as I held back the immortal pain that overwhelmed me.

_I would have to be strong…for Chihiro. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Sorry for the shortness. Long next time! I promise. **


	20. I Will Protect You

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Twenty – I Will Protect You

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes, I like X's. Deal with it.**

********VOTE ON MY PROFILE ON WHOS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! ********

**Oh, and sorry for the wait. O.O **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF POV SWITCHES AND MAY BE CONFUSING.

**[Chihiro's POV] **

"_Chihiro, help me!" _

"_Kiki, where are you?" I wailed. _

"_I'm somewhere in the forest! Time's running out…." _

_The slashing of claws was sounded throughout the air. I tried to run, but my legs felt like lead. All of a sudden, I heard a very familiar scream, and my world collapsed beneath me. _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Feeling a soft shake, I blinked. Looking up, I saw Diane glancing down on me.

"Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep," She said, her hazel orbs filled with concern.

"I'm okay," I assured her.

The older girl didn't seem convinced, but she didn't question me about it.

Narrowing my eyes, I strained to remember my dream. It seemed important for some reason.

"Do you think I could search now? I feel a lot better," I asked hesitantly.

She paused in thought, furrowing her brows in the process.

"Well, I guess you could. Just be careful, and if you feel dizzy come straight back," Diane answered.

I smiled in relief and got up.

"Thanks for everything," I said.

She chuckled.

"It's no problem!" She replied.

Grabbing a water bottle, I walked out of the door in search of my missing friend.

_Hopefully…_

_Maybe…. _

_I could find her. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Haku's POV] **

"Tomoya, go feed the prisoner,"

"Yes Master,"

_So they weren't going to starve me, eh? _

The door opened, and for a second I could see light.

"Here's something to eat," He smirked, throwing down a bowl.

It clanged on to the floor as I hissed at my jailor. He didn't notice at all.

The man left the room, shutting the door so I was concealed once again in blackness. I clenched my fists in anger. Feeling my stomach growl, and I reached blindly for the food. Touching a cracked wooden thing, I picked it up. I bent my head down to the porridge and took a deep breath; making sure they didn't poison it. A reek scent hit my nose, but it was edible, and I scooped some into my mouth.

I shivered as the slimy mush slid down my throat. It didn't really taste of anything, but the texture and feeling was horrible.

Wincing in disgust, I forced the stuff down. It would give me strength, and that's what I needed most right now.

_I've got to get out of here._

Was there a way? What their leader said was right, it seemed nearly impossible.

I closed my eyes and used the little magic I had left to let my mind venture out of the cell. The images formed in my head as I looked at the surroundings, as if I was actually there. Smiling to myself, I remembered when Yubaba first taught me this move. I never knew that it would be this helpful.

Outside, Tomoya watched the metal door intently, as if he never let his guard down. He didn't see me though, because only my presence could do this. My body was still in the dark room.

_That man will be a problem._

Drifting past him, I searched for the quickest escape.

There was a door to the left.

Where did that lead to? Walking through it, I found myself in another room. It was small, but it had many weapons. I could easily take one to defend myself when I broke out.

As I continued to scry, a plan hatched in my head.

_Will it work?_

"Yes…I think so," I murmured out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV] **

I walked through the thick woodland, the pine needles snagging at my clothes and hair. Irritably pulling a leaf out of my brown locks, I sighed to myself.

_What if I don't find her? _

I shook the thoughts away, and concentrated on searching for Kiki.

Stumbling over a root, I cursed silently to myself. This wasn't going very good. I continued to go deeper into the forest, and it reminded me of the walking days.

Except this time I was alone.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the memories. Brushing them away, I tried to convince myself that we would be alright, and continued to search.

-+-+-++-+-+-

It had been a few hours, and the sun started to go down. It was hot, and I was getting tired. Sitting on a rock, I took a long sip of water. My parched throat welcomed it. It was sweltering, and sweat dripped into my eyes. I shook my head and my vision cleared.

_BOOM! _

There was a shriek, and the pattering of footsteps. I realized that this place was the same as the dream.

_Kiki must be close. _

"I see something!" A raspy voice said.

Ayama.

I grabbed my stuff in alarm and hid behind a tree.

"Are you sure?" Ami echoed.

"Yes I'm sure, idiot!" She snapped back.

"I'm pretty confident she went this way," Ami protested.

I peeked out from the branches to see the girl pointing somewhere else. Ayama followed her impatiently. Breathing a sigh of relief, I crouched low.

"Are you there?" I hissed, hoping for my friend.

_No answer._

Closing my eyes, I listened for sounds of life. I fluttered my lids opem as I heard something. There was a noise behind a boulder.

I crawled over to the large gray stone and looked behind it. What I saw there made me gasp in relief.

_Kiki. _

Her hair was in tangles and her clothes were a mess, but she was still in one piece.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She wailed in panic.

"It's me, Chihiro," I replied.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed.

The were-cat grabbed a sharp rock and attempted to stab me. Gently grabbing her hand, I comforted her. She must have been delirious and the pressure of losing her life was probably getting to her.

"Kiki, it's your friend, Chihiro," I repeated quietly.

She rubbed the dirt from her eyes and looked up at me.

"Chi-Chihiro?" She whispered brokenly.

"Yes," I answered.

The young girl broke out into sobs.

"I thought I'd never see you again! Or Felicity…or Mai…" She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her and murmured softly into her ear. Kiki looked up at me, her cheek tear-stained.

"Are they still here?" She asked.

I nodded my head. Fear replaced the happiness in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, we're together now. I'll protect you from them," I promised.

The usually strong girl seemed terrified.

"Come on, I found a good place. You'll be safe," I added.

Coaxing her up, I started to lead her back to the house and prayed that they didn't find us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review please? =( **

**I'm losing motivation for this story, and reviews make me happy! =D **

**More reviews = more motivation = faster chapters. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. The Depths of Oblivion

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 21 – The Depths of Oblivion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for the reviews! And for the people that DIDN'T review but favorite/sub…**

**D: No Cookies for you. NOW REVIEW. Free cookies to those who review!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****NOTICE** **

**My FAVORITE number is coming up on the amount of reviews, and whoever reviews on that number gets a prize! :D Prizes:**

**You get a drawing of whatever you want. (Look at my Deviant Art on my profile) **

**You get to be in this story if you missed the deadline, or if you're already in it you can be in it longer. **

**You get a one-shot story on Spirited Away dedicated to you and you get to pick the plotline. (I have to approve of it though.) **WARNING: IT WILL BE HORRIBLE BECAUSE I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ONE BEFORE AND WILL TAKE FOREVER. (1 month+)** **

**Also, whoever guesses it first also gets a prize. Not as good, but still, it's a prize! : D –Currently thinking about what it should be.- **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is dedicated to my incredible reviewers who never cease to encourage me. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I feel it on the inside  
Twisting and contorting  
Memory has shaped me once again  
Still feel you on the inside  
Biting through and stinging  
Will I ever forget to remember?"_

_-Forget to Remember, Mudvayne _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV] **

Throwing a quick glance behind my shoulder, I looked to see if Ayama and Ami were following. They were still foolishly searching back where we once were.

I resisted the shivers that were sent down my spine. Hustling Kiki along faster, I stumbled out of the place.

"Come on," I whispered to the were-cat.

She nodded, her brown eyes twinkling dully with a faraway gaze.

I bit my lip, anxious. Something seemed wrong with my friend.

_At least she knows who I am. _

Why did she forget me before? What did they do to her?

_She's just shaken by the events that happened. _I tried to convince myself.

"What if something's truly wrong with her?" I murmured fearfully.

"Did you say something?" Kiki asked.

"No," I replied.

Looking back once again, I saw that we were getting father away from them. This was good. It would give us more time to run. Bringing Kiki up to a sprint, we quietly went away from the clearing. And to my relief, they didn't follow.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Panting, I motioned for the spirit to stop. I waited for a smart remark to come up from the girl, but she didn't really say anything.

"Okay," She whispered quietly, playing with her hair.

I frowned. Something was definitely different.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I said cautiously.

"Huh? Oh…sure…yeah…I guess," She replied distantly. "Let's keep going."

Narrowing my eyes, I continued to lead on.

+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+

We walked for a while, and took constant rests. Night was beginning to fall, and I could see the faint outline of the stars.

"I think we should stop here," I declared. "This doesn't look too bad."

The place I picked had mossy stones and a fallen tree trunk, where we could easily take shelter.

Kiki nodded her agreement, and started to light the fire. Sighing, I realized that I didn't bring any food. I picked through my pockets, trying to find my dagger, so I could at least hunt something. I groaned as I remembered that I didn't take it with me.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered.

Letting out a squeak of alarm, I watched as a small puff of black smoke erupted in my hands. The mist cleared, and in its place laid an obsidian- colored weapon. My memories flashed back to the lake, and when I was cutting wood. I had forgotten that it could appear when asked.

"Thank the gods," I said under my breath.

I thought I could hear a rumbling in a sky, like someone was chuckling. A sudden fury came across me. How could they be laughing at a time like this? Haku could be dead, and Kiki might be sick! Suppressing the urge to scream back, I took a deep breath. I struggled to keep my anger in control, and focused on hunting.

New skill came to me as I grabbed the hilt of the dagger. I felt like I could do anything. Searching around for some game, I crawled through the undergrowth.

Nothing.

Where were all the animals? I sighed to myself, thinking that the noises must have scared them away. Walking around for a bit longer, I decided that it was no use, and started my way back.

_Crash! _

I stuck out my arms to catch my fall as I tripped on something. Regaining my balance, I stood up.

"Will I ever watch where I'm going?" I grumbled out loud.

Looking back to where it had happened, I saw a small, orange stub sticking out of the ground. I glanced closer to see an unearthed carrot.

_Food!_

Easily pulling it out of the dirt, I looked around for more. There were lots of them, planted in the rich soil. Humming to myself as I plucked the vegetables, I smiled at my luck.

_Sometimes unawareness helps. _

I giggled to myself and started back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Kiki's POV] **

I saw a brown haired girl come into camp, but I could barely hear what she was saying. Black spots swam around my vision, taunting me.

My head felt fuzzy, and I couldn't remember much. The girl looked concerned, and placed a hand on my head.

Who was she?

What was I doing here?

I sharply pulled away from her and stared into her achingly familiar chocolate eyes. She looked at me, startled. _How come I seem to know her? _I tried to fight the shadows that engulfed me, and my mind screamed.

_Kiki! Snap out of it!_

Who was that voice? Not me, I was sure.

And who was Kiki?

I was sucked into the depths of oblivion once again, and wasn't able to emerge. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holy crud . That was pathetically short. Sorry T^T Writer's block. **


	22. Drifting Farther Away

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 22 – Drifting Farther Away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay guys, no one has still tried to guess the number. O.O**

**REVIEW PEOPLES! Whoever reviewed last chapter gets an irregularly shaped Haku-made cookie. =D**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_How did I get here  
And what went wrong,  
Couldn't handle forgiveness,  
Now I am far beyond gone.  
And I can hardly remember,  
The look of my own eyes."_

_-Save Me, Shinedown _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter is dedicated to… **

**Jackson! :D **

**It's because you're awesome. **

**You're so awesome that words cannot explain it. –Dies of awesomeness- ^.^**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV] **

What was wrong with Kiki? I placed one hand on her head as she looked up at me. Her frightened brown eyes stared into mine.

"Kiki, are you okay?" I asked softly.

The were-cat didn't seem to hear me. She seemed to be fighting something on the inside. Icy terror gripped my heart as my breath quickened. What could possibly be hurting my friend? I kept speaking to her, but she too dazed to listen. The girl gasped in terror, and then was sucked down into unconsciousness.

+-+-+-+-+-

My mind whirled in a flurry of panic. What happened? What do I do now?

I took a deep breath, calming my heart rate. I would take care of her here, and then bring her back to Eko the next morning.

Picking her up, I walked to a bed. I set her down and covered the shivering body with blankets. A spasm erupted from the small girl.

"Get well Kiki," I murmured softly into her ear.

I heaved myself up and went to my carrots. Shoving them away, I realized I wasn't hungry anymore. My stomach tossed and rolled, and I wasn't feeling good. Perhaps sleeping would help.

I slid into my bed, tired. Closing my eyes, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where was I? _

_The corridor was messy and the walls were littered with blood. Cobwebs were the only decoration to this dark, cold place. _

_A huddled mass lay in one corner. I walked to it, making no sound. Piercing, un-seeing green eyes stared at nothing. _

_Haku. _

_He was dead. _

_I looked down at my hands, and saw that they were stained dark red. _

_Blood. _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I woke up, panting. _Just a dream. _

Tears were running down my face. It seemed so real…

Looking to the mattress next to me, I saw that Kiki was missing.

I sat up in alarm.

Had someone taken her?

Even if someone _hadn't _kidnapped her, she was in no state to go wandering out in the forest alone.

Narrowing my eyes, I went out to find her.

+-+

It was night, and I could hear the cicadas chirping away. Waves and anxiety and fear ran through me as I imagined what could've happened.

Following a path, I realized that the forest was opening up to a lake. It was beautiful, clean and pure. A slight breeze rippled through, breaking up the calm stance.

Standing on the shore was Kiki, looking at the moonlit waters. I came to her, and she turned her head. Our eyes met, and I knew right away that this was different.

_Silver. _

This was Ari.

"Chihiro, this is bad," She said gravely, her silky voice trembling.

I nodded slowly.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Ari sighed.

"The leader has cast a spell over her," She answered.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Memory loss," She replied.

"Can I stop it?" I said desperately, voice shrill.

"You have to make sure she doesn't forget! Remind her constantly, it is the only way!" She informed me, her eyes igniting a fire.

The words sunk in my brain.

"It will be difficult, but I think you can do it," She added.

"What will happen if I fail?" I whispered.

Ari paused.

"She will die," She finally said.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. Bowing my head, I spoke a few final words.

"I'll try my best," I murmured.

Her eyes flickered to brown once again, and then the girl fainted. Reaching out my arms, I caught the were-cat before she could hit the ground.

Determination hardened my voice.

"_I can do this," _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Kiki's POV] **

I could feel it inside me, consuming things in its way. I heard could hear the girl calling to me, telling me to remember…

Who was she?

A part of my mind told me that her name was Chihiro.

Chihiro….I hope I don't forget.

I yearned to tell her that I was okay, but I couldn't break through the black waves. I was drowning within myself.

If I focused just right, I could make out a few words.

"…_Felicity...bathhouse…"_

Who was Felicity?

A flash of memory took captive of my mind.

"_FE-LI-CI-TY!" _

_X _

"_I have to stay with this dope," _

_X_

"_A few seconds are enough to know that they are better then you!" _

My family!

Felicity, Jason, Yoshiro…

I can't believe I forgot them!

"_Don't forget…" _

I'll try.

I promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Sniffs* **

**Poor Kiki. **

**OMG, you should like totally review and guess that number :D **

**You'll make me happy 3 **


	23. Reminisce The Times

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 23 – Reminisce

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**For those who want to know, **_**I am a girl, **_**but I am fully AGAINST sexism and racism, and I DO support gays. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notice: The number is below 65, but more than 40! You can guess once for each chapter! :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On request, the little interview thing! :D **

_Haku: Finally it's out; do you know how long it's been? _

_Kiki: Chyeah, took like forever_

_Me: Sorry. T^T I took a break. _

_Chihiro: You do realize that your fans are going to kill you, right? _

_Me: Nope! If they kill me then I can't write anymore chapters because I'll be dead! :D _

_Haku: …But they can still beat you up horribly._

_Me: 0.0 Crud. –runs- _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I can't escape this place, _

_So many times I've tried. _

_Yet I'm caged inside." _

_-Animal I have Become_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This one is for Inky-chan! Your review made me laugh so hard! :D I'm going to use a few of your lines, okay? **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I carried the limp girl back to the camp, guided by the shining stars. I gently laid her on the sheets. Hearing her mumble, I strained my ears to listen for more.

"Felicity…Jason…wait for me," She murmured.

My eyes brightened, and hope blossomed in my chest. She remembered her friends! This was definitely a good sign. Smiling wearily, I got into my futon. Relieved that the were-cat was finally making progress, I was able to sleep.

My dreams were haunted by visions of Haku once again.

_Blood…death…_

I woke up, trembling.

Rubbing my eyes, I realized that it was daylight already.

_It's time to get going. _

I shook my friend softly.

"Kiki," I said. "Wake up."

She groaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly, her eyes dull and cloudy.

I waited patiently for her to remember.

Suddenly, her pupils cleared and were bright once again.

"Chihiro, it's you!" She squeaked. "I can't believe I almost forgot one of my greatest friends!"

I grinned happily. That seemed more like the Kiki I know.

"Come on, let's go," I urged her gently. "We'll go to that place I told you about, and then we'll find Haku."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What place?" Kiki replied, tilting her head to one side. "And who's Haku?"

I stopped packing abruptly and thought how I could make her remember.

"He's a drago-," I started.

"Nope, don't remember him," She interrupted.

I shot her a glare and sighed.

"Let me finish!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

Her face pulled into a pout.

"He has long black hair and green eyes," I told her. "He can turn into a white dragon and he's on this quest too."

Kiki paused in thought.

"Haku's that idiot person!" She said after a while.

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"He's missing?" She asked, brown eyes widening.

My face turned serious again.

"He was captured, and now he's trouble," I answered solemnly.

"We've got to help right away!" She mewed.

"Actually, we can't go until your memories restored," I reminded her.

She stared at me.

"My memory is…gone?" She demanded.

And then I got on to explaining to my friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiki sat there, shocked. Recovering quickly, she began to speak again.

"Are you serious?" She squealed. "My talking decreased dramatically! This is horrible!"

"Well, I guess that's good then," I replied.

"Tell me more," She begged. "I need to know about everything. Who's Yubaba again?"

"She has this huge wart and she's very evil," I answered.

The girl nodded vigorously, soaking up the information.

"I can't fail!" She said, determination hardening her voice. "I promised Felicity and…and…"

"Jason," I said.

"Okay. I think I got it now," Kiki meowed.

"Let's go to that place," I said. "I bet Eko is dying to meet you."

"I'm a celebrity now!" Kiki giggled happily.

Folding up the mats, I put them in my backpack. It seemed very heavy for some reason. Kiki stared at me blankly.

"Is there something wrong?" I inquired.

"I used to do this spell for you to make the weight lighter, but now it wore off. I can't remember it now!" She mewed.

I smiled at her, a warm feeling spreading across my body. It was great to know that she cared.

"Oh well, I guess we just have to deal with it for today," I said gently, starting to walk.

Kiki hopped up, and followed me out of our camping spot.

+-+-+

Everything was going well. The were-cat was back to her normal, chatty self again, although she sometimes lost track of what she was saying or who she was. She even forgot where we were going or who I was one time!

"Are we there yet?" She whined.

Looking ahead I saw that we were almost on the path to the house.

"Almost!" I replied enthusiastically.

Kiki looked satisfied.

We walked for a little more, pushing ourselves to go that last bit. Suddenly, Kiki stopped dead in her tracks.

"What th-" I began.

Then I heard it.

Crackling noises were sounded throughout the air.

An acrid tang hit my nose, and immediately I knew what it was.

_Fire. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the wait. =) **


	24. Burning Bright

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 24 –

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, there still hasn't been a winner for the number guessing!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**For all my buddies. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I took another break. Errm..getting sick of writing and will probably procrastinate this. Do you know how you can stop that? REVIEW =D_

_I went on vacation too. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I think I'm losing it  
I might be losing it.  
I just might lose.  
Am I losing my mind?  
And I'm so confused I don't know what to do.  
And I need a clue before I run out of time."_

_-Lost, Gorilla Zoe. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The winner has been chosen! The number was 57.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Eko! _

I gasped, remembering the girl. I ran ahead on the path, Kiki hard on my heels. Sliding to a stop in front of the house, I stared in horror.

The flames licked the top of the roof, and the heat was searing. The fire consumed the house, eating it whole. Sweat formed on the top of my head, and smoke burned my lungs.

I frantically burst inside the burning cottage, hoping to save my new friends. Kiki yelled my name in shock, though I could barely hear her. Narrowing my eyes, I thrust my way across the smoke.

"Diane! Eko! Where are you?" I exclaimed.

There was no answer.

I continued to move forward, but there was no sign of the two girls. Stopping at a room, I thought I could hear something. I slowly pushed the wooden door open, and stepped inside.

I saw the two sisters tied up, faces expressing shock and fear. Ami stood near them, a crimson blade in hand. She smiled menacingly, and raised the sword.

I realized what she was going to do.

_No! _

Time seemed to slow down as I ran towards them. Suddenly a battle cry ripped through the air, and a black blur flew towards Ami.

Kiki.

The were-cats eyes were cold as she raked her claws on the enemy. Ami yowled in pain and swung her weapon down on her. I watched, trembling, wishing that I could do something to help. A thought crossed my mind, and I crawled unnoticeably to Eko and Diane.

"What ar-" One of them began.

I quickly pressed my hand to her mouth.

"Shh!" I hushed, glancing backwards nervously. "She'll hear us!"

They soon realized what I was doing and instantly fell silent.

"Appear," I said doubtfully, unknowing if my dagger would actually come.

There was a small flash of blue light, and then it was in my hand. Relief flooding from my mind, I tightened my grip on my weapon. Swiftly cutting the ropes, I immediately helped them up. Ami narrowed her eyes, but she was too caught in the fury of her battle. Kiki turned my way and gave me a brisk nod.

"I'll catch up with you," She mouthed to me.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to abandon her, but it seemed the only way of getting Eko and Diane out of here. Sighing, I knew I could trust the were-cat to be safe.

"Come on," I whispered.

We weaved through the rooms, running. Part of the flaming roof fell in front of us, and Eko let out a squeal of terror. Diane had put on a brave face for a sister, but I could see that her hands were shaking. I looked up, and saw that the entire house was about to collapse on us.

_I have to get them out of here._

I gritted my teeth, forcing the tears back. I would have to be strong. Gathering up the will before I could change my mind, I shoved Eko and Diane out through a hole in the wall. There was a loud creaking noise, and I could hear the crunch of burning wood. The building moaned and swayed, and then everything fell down on me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Haku's POV] **

I couldn't sleep tonight. There was this feeling, this thought, that kept nagging me. Chihiro was in trouble. I knew it. I growled to myself, my eyes flashing defiance. If only I was free….

I could be helping her now. My fists clenched. Why was I so weak? I should be able to get out of here! I strained against the iron chains, trying to break them.

"It's no use, you know," The guard, Tomoya, said emotionlessly.

I glared at the metal door, rage darkening my vision. I fought the urge to spit back a retort; I didn't need them to know I was trying to escape. The rage withered down, and slowly satisfaction warmed my thoughts.

_You only think that. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV] **

I woke up, coughing. The smoke burned my lungs as I fought for breath. The roof had collapsed, and I barely survived the impact. I struggled, and realized with panic that my leg was caught under some debris. I yanked it out, relieved that it came so easily.

Taking a look around me, I saw that I was enclosed in a small corner, the remains of the house piled around me. The fire had died down, but I was trapped.

I thought I could hear a noise.

Focusing, I strained my ears.

Definitely a scraping noise.

"Who's there?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

There was no answer.

A split second later, a familiar face sprung up as I stifled a gasp.

"You came."


	25. Lost Then Found

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 25 – Lost and Found

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me: Sorry guys. I was busy. _

_Chihiro: … Busy? _

_Me: Uh…Yeah! _

_Haku: With what? _

_Me: …. _

_Chihiro: That insolent fool was "too busy" playing video games! _

_Me: -panics- *sweat drops* _

_Kiki: Get her!! –Leaps- _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh, sorry for the lazy and long update. I was getting ready for my first day of middle school! I ran into 4 lockers and got lost. ******

**If I got inspired by an AMAZING story to make this, then heck, maybe I could get inspired by ANOTHER amazing story to continue this. Send me the BEST stories that you've think have ever been written on this site!**

**(The fanfics I've liked so far are Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Kingdom Hearts, Warriors, and Twilight)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't think of a songfic for this chapter. ):

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD VIOLENCE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY.

**[Haku's POV] **

_Three hours earlier _

I had a plan hatched. I would get out of this place no matter what it took.

I was anxious for that time to come, when Tomoya brought in my food. That was when it took action. How much longer? I growled softly to myself. Patience was not one of my virtues.

There was no clock in this desolate place. I could only wait so long.

Waves of relief pulsed from me as I saw the metal door open. Finally!

The guard threw down the bowl at his feet, snickering. My mind screamed at me.

_Now! Do it now!_

I sprang at him, fury making me stronger. He yelped in surprise and fear, and tried to stumble backwards so my chain would stop me from advancing towards him.

I pushed him back, not letting him escape. Tomoya continued to scream. He was making too much noise! A glint of metal caught my eye.

The guard had made a fatal mistake.

He had dropped his sword.

I reached over and picked it up. I had to kill him. I knew it was wrong, but he would set the alarm off if I let him live.

Tomoya's eyes widened very slightly as he saw my intentions. His stone face portrayed no emotions, like he didn't care.

The sword suddenly felt a thousand pounds heavier. I didn't want to do this. Gritting my teeth, I forced my hold on the weapon.

I made his death as quick and painless as possible.

Blood formed in a puddle around him as I searched his body for a key.

Found it!

Fumbling with the black thing, I pushed it into a hole in the wall. My chains snapped off. I was free!

_Now…all I have to do is get out of here and find Chihiro…. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Chihiro's POV]**

_Present_

"Ha…Haku?" I whispered.

I was afraid he was an illusion, a hallucination.

"It's me," He replied gently.

I hadn't seen him in days. I was afraid he would've been killed. Tears welled in my eyes as I flung my arms around him. I was surprised to hit a real body. He hugged me tightly back, and then let go. Brushing some hair from my tear stained cheek, Haku instantly saw the worry in my brown eyes.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Is…is Kiki alright?" I replied, my voice cracked with worry.

He nodded.

"Ami got away, but I saw Kiki and your friends. We were worried about you," He answered.

I sighed in relief.

"Can you help me get out?" I asked.

He only nodded his head and started to move the debris away.

"What about you? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine," I replied, drawling over the sentence.

"That was a stupid thing to do," He commented, voice hard.

I flinched, knowing what he was talking about.

"It was the only thing to do," I muttered.

His green eyes flashed.

"You could have been killed!" He snarled.

"And? I probably would have been killed anyways!" I said, defiance echoing from my voice.

Ami would have gotten to me right when I got out. She probably thinks I'm dead now, too.

Haku opened his mouth to exclaim a protest, but then snapped it shut when he realized I was right.

"I'm sorry," He apologized awkwardly. "I guess you're right."

I flashed a smile at him.

"It's okay," I replied. "Now can we get out of here?"

Haku laughed and pulled the remains of the house out from under me. With his strength, we were soon free.

I eyed a small red puddle, bristling. Haku stiffened.

"What?" I demanded.

"They're gone!"

----  
**Ack yeah, I'm so terrible at this. –runs into another locker- **

**Well, wish me luck!**

**Snow-chan**


	26. Determined Melody

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter Twenty Six – Determined Melody

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I haven't updated in forever. **

**Why? Well it's pretty complex. This month I had a virus, a tennis tournament, a first rejection, first dance, family problems, 18 bug bites, and a friend with the swine flu. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Feel free to send me some questions and I'll answer them. **

**Q: What music do you listen to when you write? **

_A: I usually don't listen to music, because it tends to alter my mood. For example, if I'm writing a sad scene with a rock song playing…it's going to end up weird. But if I do, I usually like to listen to original songs from non-famous people. Sometimes the popular songs get boring!_

**Q: What's up with the name Snowcloud? **

_A: My first fanfic was a Warrior one, and that was my warrior name. _

**Q: What was the idea behind ****Fade Away****? **

_A: Well, there was a big storm that lasted for about a week, and somehow it killed my internet at the same time. I was bored out of my mind because I couldn't go outside OR get online. The answer to my boredom? Re-watching Spirited Away and Microsoft Word. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'm ready to  
I want to break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it__'__s got to be this way  
The worst is,  
the waiting."_

_Rebirth, Skillet _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" I shrieked. "They're gone?"

Oh, this was just _great. _First Kiki goes missing, and then Haku. And when I finally think we're all together, Kiki goes off, _again. _ How much worse could this get!? I buried my face in my hands, trying to shake it off, like it was a bad dream. Haku put one hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," He said softly, his green eyes glowing with determination.

My head snapped up.

"If Ami did _anything _to them, I will kill her!" I growled.

Haku gently took my hand.

"Come on," He said, cold as always, and ran through the forest.

I wasn't as fast, and was dragging behind. The thought of Kiki in danger pushed me on.

"Kiki!" I yelled.

Haku pressed his hand to my mouth. My calls were muffled.

"Shh!" He hissed.

Immediately I knew that something was up, obviously because of spirits hear things clearer than humans. Quieting down, I strained my ears.

Haku had his eyes closed in concentration, an eerie aura coming about him. I shivered despite the warmness of the season.

"There she is!" He suddenly said.

Hope blossomed in my chest as he took off; running ahead. I struggled to keep pace, and soon was left behind.

I pushed myself harder than I ever had, running more than I thought I was capable of. Thorns and branches snagged at my face, leaving stinging scratches. Right now I didn't feel a thing though. My feet pounded the ground, uprooting sticks and dirt. Fear pulsed through my veins as my lungs heaved in and out. The moment seemed to have lasted forever, when it was no more than a few minutes.

I gasped as I stumbled, wheezing for breath. I turned my head up and saw Eko and Diane tied up. Haku stood in front of them, uncertainty flickering in the depths of his emerald eyes. Confusion turned to fear as I realized the reason why. Ami had a knife at Kiki's throat, threatening anyone to come closer. The usually brave and cheery were-cat had a horrified, dull stare.

I struggled to my feet and found my voice.

"Let her go," I said, but my voice was high and squeaky.

I inwardly flinched. I had wanted my voice to come out sounding like those movie stars back in the human world. But that was Hollywood, and reality was much more horrifying then movies. Kiki's life was in danger, and Ami could easily slit her thin neck right there.

"You think I would do that?" Ami taunted, her coal black eyes smug. "I have you guys right where I want you."

As if to empathize our situation, she lightly ran the gleaming dagger back and forth on the were-cats skin. Not enough to cause damage, but enough to get us scared.

_No! _My mind screamed at her. _Let us go!_

Kiki squirmed within her grip, terrified. She turned her head to face me, and our eyes locked.

_Please…_She seemed to say. _I have a promise to keep. _

Memories flooded through me as I remembered how much Haku's promise had meant to me. How would Jason and Felicity feel if Kiki never came back?

I shook my head vigorously.

_No. _I thought, gritting my teeth. _I won't let this happen. _

I waited, hoping for Haku to do something. Ami kept her attention on him, knowing he was the real threat. I was just the worthless human, the one who could do nothing. I knew that the dragon wouldn't even dare take a step. At the shortest movement, Kiki's life would be lost. I stiffened and braced myself, knowing what I would have to do.

This was all or nothing. One mistake, then my friend would die. I, just as well. If I succeeded, then we might be able to escape.

I gritted my teeth, assessing the situation. Ami would be suspecting Haku to attack, not me. Shakily, I put my hand behind my back and felt the onyx black dagger appear in my hands. Instantly, I was determined. I could do this. I clenched my fist over the weapon, and stood there thinking for a moment.

_These could be my last thoughts. _ A part of my mind muttered.

_No,_ I corrected. _We will survive. _

I willed myself to run towards her, heart beating like the whir of a helicopter. She dropped Kiki, and our daggers met.

I was already close to beaten, but my battered body was stiffened with determinedness.

_I can do this. _


	27. And Suddenly I Think I'm Dead

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 27 – And Suddenly I Think I'm Dead

-+-

**Hello, my faithful readers! Why have I been gone for a half a year? Well, it all starts with this…**

**Zero inspiration. **

**And not to mention the fact that I'm sewing my Cosplay and getting ready to go to a convention. I'm going as Misa from Death Note! ^.^ **

**Well, I decided to tack 'finishing this story' on to my list of "Things to Do Before I Die." **

**This chapter is a bit short, but please bear with me!**

-+-

Ami whirled around to face me, narrowing her eyes. I gritted my teeth, buying Kiki enough time to get out of there. Haku rushed to help me, but a strange force willed him to keep back.

_What was this? _

My two friends watched on with desperate eyes as Ami lunged for me. Swiftly sidestepping, I grabbed her hair as she stumbled into the place where I once had been. She twisted around, sharply cutting my right arm.

Rose red blood dripped onto the ground, and I winced. I could tell it was hurting Haku more than it was hurting me.

"Chihiro!" He screamed.

It seemed that fate was determined to keep him away. I had to fight my own fights, and this was my quest. I knew that it was hopeless, and that Ami would beat me. But it would be worth it. I would give my own life to protect Kiki's, because the little were-cat was like the sister I never had.

Ami swung around and gave a solid kick, knocking my feet from underneath me. I started to fall backwards, whirling my hands around in a panic. There was a soft thump as my head hit the ground, and the effect was almost immediate. Dizzy and delirious, my eyes started to close. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the image of a scarlet crystal flower.

-+-

When I woke up, I was in a magical place. I sucked in a shocked breath, eyes widening. I wondered myself if this was a dream. Huge silver trees surrounded me, and the grass was a beautiful shade of cerulean.

Someone in the far distance called my name.

I was tempted to answer, but I knew I was probably imagining it. The utter peacefulness of this gleaming forest amazed me.

"Chihiro…."

The voice called again. I could hear it more clearly now. It was the ringing high voice of a child, smooth and enchanting.

"_Chihiro….." _

And then I saw her. She looked no more than eight, delicate and divine. Her long, pale blonde hair was braided with the most exquisite flowers. She looked at me, perfectly calm and serene.

"Chihiro, I've been waiting for you," She said.

I couldn't find the words to speak.

She had the most bewildering snow white wings, so perfect. She reached out a hand, and a tiny sorrel bird fluttered into it. She smiled at it.

"I've been waiting for you for such a long time," She repeated.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The girl gave a light laugh.

"I am nothing. A name is not needed for something like I. A simple fragment of existence does not deserve to have a name. I am nothing, yet I am everything."

I blinked as her words started to sink in.

I was stung by what she said.

"That's nonsense," I replied. "Everyone should have a name, no matter who they are."

The winged girl shook her head sadly.

"You see, Chihiro, an essence may only exist if they are loved by another," She answered sorrowfully, as if reminiscing old regrets. "Love for me has diminished, so I no longer exist. I am only a piece of what I used to be."

"You still must've had a name," I insisted, pitying the girl.

The bird fluttered away from her hand as she sighed.

"I do not need a name," She said.

"I'll name you then," I decided. "I'll call you….."

I paused to think.

"Kiyomi," I finally said, remembering the word for 'pure child'.

Kiyomi's emerald eyes brightened.

"I knew you were a kind soul," She said after a while. "This is exactly why I picked you."

I was confused once more.

"Picked me?" I echoed in disbelief. "What...what do you mean?"

Kiyomi brushed a strand of hair away from her face, before smiling angelically at me.

"_You're going to stay here with me forever." _


	28. Crystal Tears Shatter Around Me

Fade Away – By Snowcloud

Chapter 28 – A Million Crystal Tears Shatter

+-+

**Never…ever…take simple things for granted. You never know how far a friend goes, and how much they really mean.**

"_Forever…." _

I stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" I said, remembering that she was only a young girl.

Kiyomi held my gaze unwaveringly, beautiful face very serious.

"No," She replied. "You will stay here with me."

"I'm sorry," I said gently. "But I have to finish my quest or I'm going to die in a few months."

She shook her head.

"No you aren't," She said. "The elder spirits promised me that they would send a friend into my forest that could be my friend forever. You can't die here."

_This was her forest? _

There was not a human or spirit in sight. Only the quiet song of the birds could be heard, and not even the sun was visible through all of the tall trees.

"I guess I'm not that promised friend," I told her. "I'm sorry."

I had no idea why I was being so nice to her. She seemed to hold a spell on me with the way she looked at me with those sad, sorrowful green eyes.

"Yes you are," She insisted. "They promised me that someone would love me. They said that I would have a friend. All I want is a friend."

"Aren't the birds your friends?" I asked, remembering how she held the sparrow.

She looked at the ground for a while before speaking.

"But they never can stay," She answered. "A friend isn't too much to ask, is it? No one's ever loved me before."

Despite the fact that she wanted to keep me prisoner, my heart ached for the little girl. I wondered what had happened to her to make her feel this way, so unloved.

"Please stay a little while at least," She begged. "Just a bit."

I hesitated, and before I could help myself, I agreed.

+-+

I picked a pale silver and red flower off the ground and weaved it into Kiyomi's hair. She smiled and looked up at me. She giggled innocently, and I grinned at her.

"Mama used to put flowers in my hair too," She said.

"What happened to your Mama?" I asked her.

Her smile fell from her face.

"She died," She murmured.

Kiyomi reached up to touch the flower, and the sleeve of her white dress fell back, revealing her bruised and beaten arms. She saw me staring, and quickly pulled back the sleeve.

"What…happened to you?" I asked, shocked.

Kiyomi turned away.

"…Bad…memories…from when I was alive…" She explained brokenly. "Reminders from the past."

I reached out and gently took her hand. Kiyomi looked up at me, amazed that someone actually cared for her.

"My father…he used to beat me," She began. "He never let me have any friends. But my mother, she loved me more than anything. She would protect me against him."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"And that's what she died doing. She was the only one who ever loved me, but now she's gone. And when she died, my existence faltered and disappeared."

I hugged the little girl. Such a young child should not have faced such cruelties. Her wings folded and she curled up in my lap.

"The spirits favored me, and so they made me a bird and gave me these woods as my home. Whoever enters here will get lost within the endless forest and desert, but the one who will make it to the heart of the woods will forever be my friend," She continued. "And so all these years I've been waiting."

"Why don't you ever leave?" I asked her gently, feeling sorry for the horrors she had faced as a human, and still as a spirit.

Kiyomi gave a light laugh, voice ringing.

"No one will care for me, or ever love me. There is no point to go into a world of even more heartache. The world is a cruel, unfair place, Chihiro. But I am content to rest in this haven, with the birds as my companions," She replied.

I pulled her upright in my lap.

"But I have to go, Kiyomi," I tried to tell her.

She shook her head.

"No, Chihiro. You will stay here with me and play with me for the rest of eternity," She argued stubbornly.

A pale gray bird fluttered down and nestled into her shoulder. Kiyomi stroked its wings softly.

"I have to, though," I repeated desperately.

"There's no way out," She reasoned. "You'll die within in the first few days. No one has ever made it past these woods before. And don't you want to stay with me?"

"But Kiyomi, someone loves me. And I love someone," I said. "If I don't return, then I would've left him there just like your mother left you. But this time, I can stay. What if your mother could've stayed with you?"

Kiyomi stared blankly ahead, thinking about what I had said. Crystalline tears dripped onto the forest floor. And wherever a teardrop landed, a small flower bloomed.

"Go then, Chihiro," She whispered reluctantly, her voice hoarse from crying. "Leave this place. Quickly, and go back to whomever you love. But promise me one thing."

I nodded.

"Never, ever stop loving that person. Without love, the world would be so gray and dark."

"Don't worry," I replied. "I promise."

Kiyomi waved her hand, and the silver trees shifted, creating a pathway. I started to walk towards it, but her delicate hand grabbed mine, pressing the crystal crimson flower I had picked into my palm.

"Take this, you'll need it," She said.

I tightened my grip around the flower, feeling the coolness of the red jewel. I nodded at her and then began my walk.

And I thought I could hear her faintly whispering as I took the first step…

"_Thank you for being my friend." _

+-+


	29. The End

Hello. If you are reading it, then I thank you for following this story after so many years.

I had started Fade Away when I was still in 5th- 6th grade. At this point, I am about to enter High School. Much has changed, and I have gone through a lot and matured much more in my writing and personality. At the point, I no longer have time to write out these chapters. I thank all of you who have read up to here, and I am sorry to say that this story will remain forever unfinished.

If anyone would like to know what I had planned out for the BASIC storyline, I will put it below. (I forgot who over half of the characters are in this…)

The scarlet flower that Chihiro received from the girl in the forest (forgot her name already) is the "jeweled flower in the land of no rain." The forest is magical, so it never rains. The flower was found in that place instead of a desert, like Haku predicted. The other prophecy items would come along somewhere in the plot (I don't even remember what they are…) At the end, it turns out that Kiki is the Goddess of the Destruction reincarnated, and she saves Chihiro be destroying her soul right before her time runs out and she fades. Happy ending.


End file.
